Unexpected
by Ange De Bleu baby blu eyes
Summary: Earth has decided to alliance with the Moon Kingdom but, will this be a good choice? How will the visit between Endymion and Serenity be along with their courts? focuses on all senshi and Serenity
1. Prologue

**~*~*~*~*~**

**Prologue**

**~*~*~*~*~**

  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


The sun was shining brightly through the plated glass windows casting the colors of white, yellow, red, and green upon the floor, making a picture of a white dove carrying a red rose in it's beak. The image fit perfectly with the creamy white marble flooring. White walls surrounded the flooring bearing colorful pictures, white statues, and golden lights. The sound of footsteps echoed through the hall as one woman entered, followed by two people close by. Her white silk gown touched the floor bearly, letting the fabric make a very light sound. Her long silvery hair trailed from the buns they were held in. She walked with graze towards her destination she had set. Her dark blue eyes scanned the hallway for anyone else. Her long fingers touched the golden handle to the large white with gold trim wooden door, slowly opening it to expose the inner chambers. A red carpet lead her to the throne of gold and red. She walked up the steps and took her seat. A large screen popped up, showing the face of a woman in her mid-thirty's. Her dark blue eyes seemed to smile along with her pink lips. Her black hair was pulled neatly up.

  


"Queen Serenity, it has come to my mind that we form an alliance between our two planets. I believe that we should break the traditions of our heiritage and become something great. Both of our armies are great and it would be even better together. Too much bloodshed has soaked into her herth. I proprose to finalize the agreement, our heirs should meet along with their courts to make sure our future will be a better place if they do get along." Her voice was strong and clear, making sure that the woman before her heard ever single word. Queen Serenity smiled, letting it known that it was the right choice.

  


"I believe we can arrange something. Perhaps your court could stay here for two weeks of this month. In the following month, my court shall meet at your Kingdom. I will have all my armies removed from your planet and call a meeting with my court. We will discuss matters of terms and send them to your court for finalization, Queen Ebony." The woman smiled.

  


"Thank-you. I will have my court ready in one week." She watched the screen disappear and motioned for one of her followers to step forward. The long white haired man stepped forward with a bow, letting his yellow eyes peer into hers.

  


"Yes, your majesty?" his deep voice spoke. His polyester white clothes hung to him as he stod up straight.

  


"Artimus, call my court to order. Have them come imediately." He bowed once again.

  


"Yes, your majesty." She watched him leave and then motioned for someone else to step forth. She bowed, letting her curly black hair move past her, only the buns holding half her hair up stayed in place. She rose up, letting her dark yellow dress come with her. Her blue eyes looked up.

  


"Yes, your majesty?" asked her soft yet wise voice.

  


"Luna, send out invations for my daughter's inner court to be brought to the palace one week from now. Also, make sure that a large ball be held for the arrival of Prince Endyiom of Earth and his court." She bowed once again.

  


"Yes, your majesty."

  


~*~*~*~*~

  


She sat in her chair, waiting for the arrival of her court. A man in a white uniform bearing gold trim stepped out and bowed.

  


"I announce to you, the arrival of Queen JulieAnn of Mercury." She looked at the woman drapped in a light blue fabric enter with a smile and bow. Her medium blue hair was held up in a bun. She walked over to the chair with the sign of Mercury on the back. Her blue eyes peered at the annoucer still standing.

  


"I announce to you, the arrival of Queen Erika of Mars." The woman entered with a bow, letting her firey red hair follow. Her red eyes didn't even look at the Queen while she took her seat, straightening her deep red gown.

  


"I announce to you, the arrival of Queen Haily of Venus." The golden haired woman entered with a smile in her blue eyes while giggling. The golden dress moved with her as she sat on the other side of the room in the chair marked for Venus. She watched the announcer with glee.

  


"I announce to you, the arrival of Queen Maria of Jupiter." Her green eyes smiled, as she bowed, letting her brown hair follow. She dashed over in her green dress and stopped to sit down next to the woman from Venus. The announcer left them, closing the large white door behind her.

  


"Now, what is the meaning of us coming here Sere? We haven't had a meeting in over a couple years!" exclaimed Queen Maria with a smile. The Queen smiled and sat forward in her chair.

  


"Earth has decided to join our alliance." Erika snorted.

  


"I think it's too late for that! We already offered them to join us a long time ago but, they declared war on us! I don't think we should let them in. I still have men that are wanting to fight!" Julie-Ann shook her head.

  


"It's doesn't matter what happened in the pass. I think we should give them a chance but, what are we getting in return for this?" Serenity smiled.

  


"Ebony is willing to send her only heir to my palace along with his court. That means, they will be in my Kingdom where they will be watched by my daughter and her court. I know Ebony won't use her only son to attack us." Haily grinned.

  


"Is there going to be a ball? I'm all for it if there's going to be a ball!" Serenity watched the Queens of Jupiter and Venus grin.

  


"Yes, a ball will be held. Since I have two agreements, will you other two agree to is as well?" Julie-Ann smiled.

  


"I believe we should give them a chance. I need to get out of the palace along with Greg." They all looked at Erika whom had her arms crossed over her chest. She looked at all of them and smiled at the begging faces of Maria and Haily.

  


"Alright. But if anything happens to any of our daughters by the Earthian people, I will attack at full force!"

  


"Then it's settled. Your daughters will be staying here for two weeks starting from the night of the ball."

  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


An: So, what do you think? I hope you like it. I will be getting the next chapter out as soon as posible. Give me some comments on what you think or what you want to see more of. My email address is: serenachibi@hotmail.com 


	2. Chapter One

**~*~*~*~*~*~**

**Chapter One**

**~*~*~*~*~*~**

  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


The ground around them was dry and plain. For some odd reason, the Earthian troops were moving out as if to say, they give up? The commander of this troop glared while looking at the men leaving. The afternoon sun was warm, a little too warm. Injured men took back to their posts as if good as new.

  


"Commander, what are we going to do? No word has came from any other troop and it looks like they're all leaving? Does it mean that we've won this war?" asked the man standing in an army green uniform. The woman gazing didn't look at him. Her emerald eyes still peered at the leaving troops before her.

  


"Tell the men we're moving out, private."

  


"But Commander----" She turned to him, letting her brown bangs move with her as she glared. She started walking away while looking at her men. Her eyes gazed upon each one of them until she was at the center of their camp.

  


"Men," she paused while watching all heads turn from her loud and powerful voice. "Get all your gear packed. We're moving out!" She watched as they all listened to her commanders, quickly starting to pack everything they owned while suiting up. She moved to her tent and quickly started packing the rest of her gear. Once finished, she loaded it into the area where everyone else set theirs. She mounted the dark brown stallion and rode over to the second in commander.

  


"Yes, Commander?" he asked bowing. She scowled and snorted.

  


"Contact the head of my army on Jupiter. Inform them of our position and tell them we'll be moving north after the troops. Ask them if any new have been reached on our positions. I'll be heading to the Earthian palace to speak with the Queen. I feel that something is going on and I aim to find out."

  


"But Commander, you could be killed. You know your mother would kill us if anything ever happened to you!" She nodded while casting her eyes over the camp of green tents going down, bearing the symbol of Jupiter. The men worked hard at leaving on her deadline.

  


"I'm well aware of it. What I am doing is for Jupiter along with the Moon Kingdom. If I die, I die with honor and pride. Do not inform the High Commander of my position if possible. Only if asked." Before he could say another word, she was off, letting the sound of hooves soothe her strong, wild spirit as she rode. She moved past the Earthian troops, receiving looks, along with whistles from the men. She moved up to the front, spotting the man in charge of this army. His long white hair moving in the faint breeze while atop his white horse. She pulled her horse up next to him and moved at his pace.

  


"What brings a woman to the front of my army?" he questioned in a deep voice, letting his silvery eyes look at her for a moment. She looked at his apparel. His grey uniform with white trim around it and a cape covering his shoulders, passing down his back. She rose a single, slender brown eye brow.

  


"I would like you to inform your Kingdom that the Princess of Jupiter will be arriving within the hour." He let out a smirk and snorted.

  


"What would make you think I would inform my Kingdom of a false tale from the Commander of our opponate?" She smirked herself.

  


"The statement isn't false. I hate to arrive unexpected." He stopped his horse, making his whole army stop.

  


"You want me to believe that you're the Princess of Jupiter?" Both of them seemed to turn at the sounds of loud hooves hitting the ground. They moved around the ready army to fire. The leader jumped off the horse before it was completely stopped and tripped. He moved up to his feet and quickly bowed.

  


"A thousand apologies your majesty but, I received urgent news from Queen Serenity herself." She dismounted her horse, letting her black tie-up boots touch first.

  


"How important is this news?" He handed her the letter, sealed with the Moon Kingdom's sign. She opened it while reading aloud.

  


"Dear Princes....blah, blah, blah......invited to a ball in honor of Prince Endyiom and his court.......blah, blah, blah.......a week from this date? Send news to my mother that it will take at least a week for me and my troops to reach the Moon Kingdom. Have her send all the things I need to for the time I will be staying and make sure that my room is prepared the way I want it. Tell her that I don't want any dressed except for one and one only. Have my troops move toward the boarding docks right now and I will catch up with you tomorrow morning." He bowed and quickly scaled on his horse.

  


"I will report the news your majesty!" With that, he rode off quickly with the others behind him. She mounted and looked at the dumdfolded men around her.

  


"Have that message sent out to your Kingdom, as soon as possible." He watched her quickly ride off and motioned for someone to send the message.

  


~*~*~*~*~

  


The chatter of young women seemed to louden with the giggles. Four women sat around a table, doing different things. Tea was set on the wooden table, while the smell of wild flowers moved around them.

  


"I believe that Princess Makoto will not make it in time for the ball. She is too much into the battle going on with Earth," said a woman with long blonde hair, letting her playful blue eyes look around at the others, making contact. She straightened her soft yellow gown and continued cross stitching the blue of the lake. There was a smile coming from the woman sitting diagonal from her. The purple eyes moved over to her.

  


"Well, I believe that our dear friend Makoto is lucky to be in that war! My mother is too strict to not let me lead our troops to battle. She was afraid that I would get hurt! I cannot believe my own mother would not even trust me in battle! If I took the form of my senshi then I could have fried them and it would be over!" She moved her long black hair out of her way.

  


"Come on Rei. Do you actually think any of our mothers would have the right of mind to let the heirs to their throne out in a bloody battle? You could not forget it and it would haunt us for the rest of our lives!" She straightened her red dress and rolled her eyes.

  


"Come on Minako! With us out there at all the training segments and wars, our armies would be better! Have you seen Jupiter's army ever since Makoto went out to help them? They fight better and do harder at everything they do! Hardly any of her men get hurt during battles any more! I think we should do that to help out our troops!"

  


"Well, if you think about you two. They are really trying harder to make sure that Makoto does not get hurt during the battle. They know they have to give her the best help and protection they could offer. If not, Queen Maria would throw a fit if her daughter was killed. You know that she would go down there herself and kill all the men. I would protect the Princes as well if I was any of those men. A painful death not what I had in mind for the end of my days." Her blue eyes looked up from her book while her fingers touched her matching blue hair.

  


"Ami, that is not at all true," complained Rei. Minako pegged her with a ball of thread.

  


"You know Ami is always right about things like that. What do you think Serenity?" They all looked up at their golden haired princess that seemed to be looking down at her fingers. She was fiddling with her white gown and then let her crystal blue gems look up at them.

  


"Makoto has to arrive here on time. The war is already over and all of the troops are being sent back home. The reason why Prince Endyiom and his court is coming to the ball is because Earth is our alley now. We do not have to fight anymore but, the problem is with Makoto. You know how much she likes to fight unless she is told not to. She has the wildest spirit we have ever seen in any warrior and she belongs in the battles. That is why her mother let her go. It gave all of her men confidence to know that she was going to support them all the way. Let us leave this subject and talk of something better." They smiled at her.

  


"So, do you know if Endyiom or anyone of his court is cute?" asked Minako with a hopeful smile. Ami let out a small sign.

  


"Is that all you think about Minako?"

  


"Well, I am the Goddess of Love so I need to find my love you know!"

  


"Well, if there is any cute guys, I get the first pick," smirked Rei. Minako growled and narrowed her eyes.

  


"No you do not! I do!"

  


"I do!"

  


"I do!"

  


"I do!"

  


"I do!"

  


"I do!"

  


"I do!"

  


"I do!"

  


"I do!"

  


"I do!"

  


"No you do not Minako! I called it first and you know it! So there is no point of arguing about it!"

  


"Fine!"

  


"Fine!" They both crossed their arms over their chests and turned away from each other. There was a light tap on the window. They all looked up to see it was Artimus. He joined them outside with a sly smile.

  


"What are you girls up to?" he asked.

  


"Well, we were talking about Makoto, and then Rei and I got into a fight over Endyiom and his court to get the first choice over the cute one," grinned Minako. He let out a sigh.

  


"Dinner is ready and Luna wants you to help her pick out some colors for the ball along with some decorations." Serenity smiled.

  


"We would love to help. You know that is what we are best for!" They all moved from their seats and started in for the planning room. Rei looked at Artimus and walked with him.

  


"Do you think you could give me any information you receive about Makoto to me personally? I want to make sure she is doing alright." He smiled.

  


"I will do my best Princess." She caught up with the rest of the girls and continued in on their conversation. Artimus walked over toward the main control room and looked at a guard.

  


"Is there any news about the Princess Makoto?" he asked.

  


"She is heading toward the Earthian Palace for some reason alone while her troops start for the docking port. They should be there by morning and arrive here on the deadline. It seems that Queen Maria will be sending the Princess' things so, prepare for the worse." He nodded and walked away.

  


~*~*~*~*~*~

  


She must have been riding for at least an two hours until she arrived at the Earthian palace. She looked up at the guards whom seemed to smirk and almost grin.

  


"What do you want woman?"

  


"I am here to speak with the Queen." They just seemed to laugh.

  


"Who are you?"

  


"I had the Commander of an army send in a message that the Princess of Jupiter would be arriving." They looked serious and looked back down.

  


"What does that have to do with you?"

  


"I am the Princess you dimwits!" They could see her temper starting to rise as dark storm clouds started coming quickly.

  


"Remove your clothes so we can make sure you are not armed. We will see if you are really the Princess later." Her eyes narrowed as she started glowing a bright green. They watched as her fist clutched tightly on the sharpest part on her reins, causing blood to start moving out of her palm.

  


"Open the Gates!" She heard them yell. Slowly, she started calming down. The green disappeared from around her along with the dark clouds. She lead her horse in and dismounted. They took the horse and lead her over the cobble stones toward the large marble palace. The entrance was beautifully decorated with plants, white statues, and a water fountain. She entered and was lead by some other guards for a moment until one took a look at her hand and spoke.

  


"We need to take you to the medical facility to---"

  


"I am going to see the Queen." They stopped and stood in front of her.

  


"We can't let you go see the Queen until after you are taken care of." She tried to push past them.

  


"Let me by! I am here for one thing, and one thing only. To see the Queen. No one or nothing will stand in my way to get that one thing finished with. Until I am finished, then I will take care of any problems I have on my own or at least until I am back with my troops." They stood in place.

  


"We have to make sure you are well enough to see the Queen. We don't know if you are going to kill her or not!"

  


"Damn you! Get the hell out of my way!" Without any thought to it, she started fighting then, until she was grabbed from behind. She quickly got herself out of that as more men started coming toward her. She heard a voice ring out.

  


"General! Come quick! We need your help!" So still continued to try to get past them but, wasn't succeeding except to take out their men. She could feel herself getting tired, too tired.

  


_Damn it! I knew that I should have listened to my mother when she said to get sleep every night of the battle. But no. I had to stay up all hours, even days without sleep just to make sure my men were alright and that no one was going to try and sneak attack us. Why did I have to stay up all night and all today?_

  


Her thoughts were broke by hitting the floor. Her chest rose and fell quickly while she gazed up at the man atop of her. His eyes seemed to look confused for a moment while looking down at he with his blue eyes. He looked up at her pinned hands and let out a sigh, relaxing his muscles.

  


"Let us help you," he said in a deep voice, making a shiver go down her spine. She narrowed her eyes.

  


"Are all of you so damn stupid? I don't need any help! All I need to do is see the Queen, ask her a few simple questions, and then leave!" She flipped him over and let her hand press up against his throat.

  


"Who are you?" he asked. He watched her close her eyes for a moment.

  


"How many times do I have to tell everyone? I am the Princess of Jupiter! Well, it's not like anyone will believe me any how since they think, oh well, a woman dressed in men's clothing is just a prank to get into the castle and kill the Queen! I have been in this battle since day one! All I want to do is figure out what the hell is going on! I was in a heated battled with this white haired Commander of your army and then the next day they're moving out. Then I find out that Endyiom and his court is going to the Moon Kingdom and I have to be there within a week for the damn ball. Oh good lord." He looked at her bloody hand touch her face while she released his throat and slumped down, looking at her hand with tired eyes.

  


"Princess, please let me help you." She looked up at him with tired eyes that seemed confused and softened.

  


"I don't need any help. It's just a scratch. Well, a scratch to make my men worry or declare war once more." She stood up and leaned against the all for a moment while her other hand came to her head, getting the blood on it.

  


"You're bleeding, and you've been over deprived of sleep. Just let me help you." She motioned for him to leave her, while closing her eyes for a moment, only to start sliding down the wall.

  


"All I need to do is see the Queen and then I will go back to my men. I have to stay awake." He picked her up and started walking in another direction.

  


_She is a strong woman. Too bad she wasn't in our armies. It would have made Earth much more powerful to have a stubborn woman as a General. Oh well. Right now I have to get her medical attention, cleaned up, and have her leave with us to the Moon Kingdom tonight. I know that the Queen wouldn't mind. But, I should tell her so she knows to inform her troops about what happened._

  


He laid her on the table and looked at the doctor in front of him.

  


"Make sure you get her cleaned up with the best treatment." They nodded as he walked away. The black marble floor was the only thing to greet him as he walked in silence. Along him was a black wall with gold trim, bearing beautiful pictures giving it a welcoming touch. White statues of angels and Princess' stood out on the sides. He stopped in front of the large black and gold doors where an announcer stood. He wore a black uniform with gold trim around it. He opened the doors and walked in.

  


"May I announce, the arrival of General Nephlite." He walked in, letting his eyes set upon the Queen on the throne next to the King. Dark brown eyes cast upon the General as he stood there and bowed.

  


"Speak," came the usual voice of the King. His dark brown hair didn't move while his face held no emotion.

  


"Your majesty, I bring you news that the young Princess of Jupiter has arrived to our palace." The King narrowed his eyes.

  


"What news do you bring of her? How did she get here without an invitation?"

  


"Henry!" He glared at his wife, causing her to silence.

  


"Your majesty, she was the Commanding officer of the Jovian army whom were battling against General Kunzite. She is a wild and powerful young woman and I warn you to hold your tongue when you speak with her." King Henry narrowed his eyes until they were slits.

  


"Where is they young woman?"

  


"Your majesty, right now she's in the medical facility from over exhaustion along with a wound on her hand."

  


"When this woman awakes, have her brought to the throne room. I would like to speak with her."

  


"Yes, your maj---"

  


"My lady, you cannot enter until you have been announced!"

  


"Get out of my way you fool!" She pushed the man out of her way with as much force as she could muster and stopped beside the General. They watched as she just stood there, not evening giving a bow. King Henry growled.

  


"Will not you bow before the King and Queen of Earth?" She placed her unharmed hand on her hip and kept her head high.

  


"I bow before no one. Not even Queen Serenity herself will receive a bow." He smiled and sat straight.

  


"My temper will rise and you will fear my wrath!" She motioned her hand for him to silence himself.

  


"Queen Ebony, may I speak to you in private?" she asked. Her voice had changed to her normal, usual, respectful tone. Queen Ebony smiled at the child and moved from her throne. Her husband grabbed her wrist and pulled her back in her throne while raising his hand to her.

  


"You will not speak with that child until she has bowed before us. If you dare to, I will strike you!" Nephlite watched from the corner of his eye as the woman beside him clutched both hands in a tight fist.

  


"If you are to strike anyone, strike me. I will not stand here and watch you hit your Queen." He released his wife and moved down the throne. He smiled as he walked toward the woman a little bit below his height. He rose his hand to strike her but held it for a moment.

  


"Your majesty, if you strike this woman now, I have no doubt that she will strike you back. If Princess Serenity founds out about this matter, she will inform Queen Serenity of her actions. For, this woman before you is part of Princess Serenity's Royal Court."

  


"Damn you woman! Genera! Take her to the guest room and have her stay here as comfortable as possible. Have a bath drawn along with a dress pulled out. She will be staying here for the night."

  


"After she is cleaned, have her brought to my chambers at once," said Queen Ebony. Nephlite bowed and walked out with her following.

  


"I leave after my matter with the Queen. No longer."

  


"I will do as my King as ordered me." She looked at him as if he was crazy.

  


"How can you serve that beast that dares to strike his wife along without showing any respects to others? One of these days he will get what is coming to him from someone he should not have messed with."

  


"I will stand beside him and lead our armies like I did toward the Venusian troops."

  


"How are the Venusian troops these days? Still trying to make peace and have fun drinking?" she asked with a smile of amusement.

  


"Actually, when they heard how well the Jovian troops were doing against General Kunzite, they started to fight against us instead of drinking." She grinned as they walked.

  


"Venusian troops has always wanted to have fun. If Jupiter and Venus troops where to wage against each other, it wouldn't work. We're too close for that bond to be broken." He opened the black door for her and followed in. The curtains were opened as he motioned for a maid to get the water ready.

  


"You know a lot about troops. How did that come?"

  


"High Commander Prenston Price was my father's closest friend. I always remember having the eye for war and her introduced it to me. Ever since the death of my father on the battle against your Earthian troops nine years ago, I have always wanted to lead my armies to victory. Mostly for revenge. Prenston seems like another father to me since he was always there to bring me to the battles and train me himself. Over these six years, and training as a senshi, things seem to become easy and often too easy. I already know the way General Kunzite, as you call him, attacks against opposing armies. His tactics are weak along with your front line. They can't stand their ground." He nodded. The maid brought in a long deep blue dress and laid it out on the bed along with undergarments and shoes. She let out a long sigh and looked at it for a moment.

  


"You don't like dresses, Princess?"

  


"Just call me Makoto. No. I hate them. But, if I must, I must." She sat down and started taking off her boots, untying it slowly. The maid waited in patiently.

  


"What would you like for me to do with your clothes, your highness?" she asked with a bow.

  


"Please, do not bow before me. I need them cleaned as soon as possible. Have then laid out on my bed by the time I am finished speaking with Queen Ebony." She nodded and waited.

  


"I will leave you, Pri—Makoto."

  


"Please have my horse well taken care of. I don't want anything to happen to her." He nodded.

  


"I will tend to her personally." She watched him walk out of the room and close the door behind him.

  


~*~*~*~*~

  


"Any news?" asked Rei, looking at Artimus whom held a grim look.

  


"She has left her troops, alone, to go to the Earthian palace. We do not know what she is doing there but, we hope for the best right now. Also, her mother will be packing her thing so, prepare yourself for the worse. You know how much she hates dresses after she started wearing men's clothing." She nodded.

  


"Thank-you Artimus. I will inform the others of her actions." He watched her walk away and disappear through a door. She entered into the large ball room that was already half way finished. The beautiful colors of reds, blues, yellows, and greens, made it feel at home. She looked at the other Princess' having fun making small flowers. She walked over and received a smile.

  


"Where did you go?" asked Minako. She smiled.

  


"I was talking to Artimus. I have some news about Makoto." They all seemed to look up at her in awe.

  


"What did you find out?" asked Ami.

  


"I hope she is not in any trouble," said Serenity.

  


"She rode off to the Earthian palace without her troops. I do not know why she left but, I think she might be in trouble. But, we must all wait until she arrives. I think her troops will be doing fine unless she does not show up. From then on, I believe we will have angry men on our hands." Ami nodded.

  


"Yes. You know that her men will protect her at the cost of their lives. Let none of this news get to Queen Maria or else Makoto will be doomed. You know that she will be punished for running off without a cause or asking her first." Serenity smiled.

  


"Let us hope she is alright. I do not see why she is going to take a ship when all she has to do is transport here."

  


"She has to be in senshi mode to do that only Serenity. She cannot let Earth know who she is and that a senshi was going up against them or else they might wage another war upon us," said Rei.

  


"Queen Ebony will take care of everything. I know she is a kind woman and would not let anything happen to our dearest friend. Ebony has been a great friend with my mother and Queen Maria's. There will be a great understanding," smile Minako.

  


"I just hope you are right." Everyone looked at Rei.

  


"Why are you so worried about her. We all know she can take care of herself," said Ami.

  


"Alright you guys. Lets just get back to decorating to take our minds off of Makoto. We will see her in a five days anyhow." They all nodded at Serenity and continued decorating.

  


~*~*~*~*~

  


The maid lead her to the chambers of Queen Ebony. The large door opened to show a well furnished room with lovely pictures, and a comfortable atmosphere. She looked at the Queen stand and smile while offering seat.

  


"It is nice to see you again, Makoto. Too many years have passed by since that fateful day I would father not say. How are you these days?" She smiled.

  


"Alright I believe. Just homesick. I have not seen my mother for a couple years since I have been in this battle and training as a senshi. Most of the time, I can be found on the Moon, making sure that everyone is alright." She smiled.

  


"Why did you leave your troops and come here?"

  


"I need to ask you. Why are your troops moving out?" She gave a small sigh with a smile.

  


"We are now a part of the alliance Makoto. This morning I spoke with Queen Serenity."

  


"At least the war is finally over and I can go home after the arrival of your son and his court." She nodded.

  


"Give your mother my best regards and I will come to visit soon. Just be careful around my husband. You do not know what he can do while you speak to him as if he was in a lower position then you. Promise me you will stay for this evening and leave with my son in the morning. I do not want you wondering and traveling at night. I can see the sleep in your eyes even though you try to hide it." Makoto took to her feet.

  


"I am sorry Queen Ebony but, I cannot. I have to return to my troops so they will know everything is alright." She looked at her sadly and picked up her clothes.

  


"I will not let you leave Makoto."

  


"I have my ways, your majesty. I will leave in this apparel if I must." With that, she turned and left the room. Aimlessly, she wondered down the halls until she came to the main entrance. She exited and started toward the stables. She stopped when she looked at the General feeding her horse and speaking.

  


"You should feel lucky to be treated with high respect. You know, I would have never met a beautiful creature such as you. Well trained with the highest standards and yet, wild spirit of your Princess. She is amazing. But, I bet both of you have the strongest pride that I have ever seen in this galaxy." She watched him pet her horse and how her horse liked him. The dark brown stallion looked up from the smell her recognized. His dark brown eyes seemed to smile at her while his black hair moved as he started to walk toward her. She held up a hand and he stopped. Nephlite seemed to be caught on how beautiful she looked in the dark blue dress. It showed her as a lady, rather then the leader of the Jovian troops. She smiled and walked toward them both.

  


"Thank-you for taking care of Kenneth." The horse gently let his muzzle touch her cheek only to have her pet him.

  


"Your welcome Princess Makoto." He looked at her grab the thin cotton blanket of green and place it on his back. She lifted the dark brown leather saddle on his back and started tightening it. She felt the strong hands stop her.

  


"I cannot let you leave." She smiled and continued.

  


"I cannot stay here. I have duties I must perform and I cannot leave my men."

  


"I will send our fastest rider to inform them that you are safe. Queen Ebony would never forgive me if I let you leave. You are tired and weak at this point. Your wound needs time to heal." She placed the bridle on Kenneth and fixed his hair.

  


"I will be safe. I have survived worse wounds then this but, still battled in war. Do not try to stop me Nephlite. I do not want to harm you." He grabbed her arm and pulled her away from her horse.

  


"I will not let you leave."

  


  


  


  


An: yes, it is long and i hope you all like it. I will get the next chapter out sooner! Thanks for the reviews!


	3. Chapter Two

**~*~*~*~*~*~**

**Chapter Two**

**~*~*~*~*~*~**

  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


The week was filled with rain over the Moon Kingdom, making it impossible for anyone to leave the palace. All the princess' where bored to death while staying inside the palace and yet, worried for their last comrade who seemed to be gone without a trace. The last words they heard from Artimus was she hadn't made it to her ship. Her soldiers had all waited until they finally left. The rain had stopped, leaving the dark overcast in place. Luna opened the door to the Princess' regular meeting area.

  


"The Jovian Soldiers have arrived along with the High Commander Preston Price! Something is terribly wrong!" Minako was the first woman out the door, followed by Rei. Princess Serenity and Ami paced themselves but, broke out into a dash. They stopped when they saw the High Commander Preston Price standing in his attire of dark green clothing along with a long flowing cape behind him. His face was grim along with his blue eyes dull. The wind moved his deep brown hair as he walking toward the docking bay to wait. Artimus moved up to him and stood.

  


"Any news ?" he asked. His deep voice filled with concern.

  


"She has not been found Preston. We believe the Earthian Palace has something to do with her disappearance but, we are not sure. Conclusions with not come forth until Prince Endyiom and his Court has arrived." A hand moved up to have him leave.

  


"He seems different today. I think he might be thinking of the past again," said Minako with a sad face. They watched as two ships moved in the docking bay. Slowly, the doors opened, letting Jovian soldiers pour out with sad looks on their faces after seeing Preston standing before them. They moved into their groups and stood at attention before the man. He moved his hand, releasing them from their positions but, they turned and waited with him. Slowly, an Earthian ship approached them and docked. The door opened only to have a man wearing a black uniform with a black cape, having the red fabric show. His dark blue eyes looked at everyone awaiting. Behind him, came the First General in command. General Kunzite. Behind him followed General Nephlite. Next in line was a man with short blonde hair and brown eyes. He wore a slate blue/grey uniform with red trim around it. After him came a man with long curly blonde hair pulled back. His light green eyes met those of the man next to him. His light blue/grey uniform looked good on him with green trim. High Commander Preston Price walked toward them.

  


"Where is the Jovian Princess?" he asked in a firm yet harsh voice.

  


"So boarded with us since she wasn't able to get to her own ship. But I warn you that she has...." started General Nephlite. All the Princess' moved toward them a little in hopes of seeing their friend. There was a noise from behind them, having them all turn to the sleepy young woman behind them. Her shirt was unbuttoned with the long sleeves were rolled up. Her pants looked a little loose and were tucked in her tied-up black boots. She began rubbing her temples and let out a distressed sigh.

  


"What the hell did you give me to drink Jed? I feel like I have the worst headache in my life." She stumbled out of the ship only to knock into the short haired blonde and fall on her butt. Nephlite cast a glare in his direction and helped her to her feet. He started buttoning her shirt only to have her start giggling.

  


"What is it Princess?" She let out some more giggles while letting her arms drape around his shoulders.

  


"I knew it felt a little drafty outside." He looked over at Jedite and rolled his eyes.

  


"I told you not to bring any alcohol on the trip but instead, you got the Princess drunk. That is most likely why you are still tired and yet happy this morning." He let out a sigh and folded his arms over his chest.

  


"I accidentally brought it out instead of the juice. We got drinking last night and kept on until around early this morning." He let out a small smile with an innocent look.

  


"Everyone, stop moving! You're making me feel sick." Her hand moved over her mouth as she closed her eyes. Preston picked her up in his arms and entered the palace. All the girls looked up at the men with a scowled look. Jedite smiled and bowed.

  


"Good morning Ladies."

  


"A good morning indeed," grinned Rei as her eyes burned with fire in them. Before anyone else could say anything, Artimus moved forward and bowed.

  


"Prince Endyiom, allow me to escort you and your court to your rooms. I believe that you would like to stay away for the Jovian troops until they settle down. Especially General Jedite." Everyone watched as he lead them away. The Princess' started walking in the palace as well.

  


"I know what we can do," said Minako with a grin.

  


"Fry him to a crisp?" asked Rei with hope. Ami shook her head and started reading one of her books.

  


"I believe that it would be best if we all try to erase what happened today and think of what we could do when he least expects it. We should act all nice and then pounce with an attack. But of course, we will have to plan it out in the due time we have free during the evenings. Do not forget we have a ball to attend to and I hope that our dear friend is up to it," said Serenity.

  


"Preston knows what to do. He will take good care of her. Now, let us go see if she is alright and help her get ready. We are to meet Prince Endyiom and his court within the hour of their arrival," said Ami. They all nodded in agreement and started toward her chambers.

  


~*~

  


Queen Serenity looked down at the men standing before her and nodded to the acknowledgment that they were there. A thin line took over her expression while she eyed all of them.

  


"I would like to introduce to you my court. General Kunzite, first in command. General Nephlite, second in command. General Jedite, third in command. General Zosite, fourth in command. We are grateful to have been invited to your Kingdom, Queen Serenity." She nodded.

  


"I would like to introduce to you, my daughter, Princess Serenity. First in command is Princess Minako of Venus, Senshi of Love. Second in command is Princess Makoto of Jupiter, Senshi of Lightning. Third in command is Princess Rei of Mars, Senshi of Fire. Fourth in command is Princess Ami of Mercury, Senshi of Water. I do hope you will all get along and give you three hours to prepare yourselves for the ball this evening. I hope you will attend and feel welcome on the Moon Kingdom." They were escorted to their rooms along with the Princess'.

  


~*~

  


"Jed, I don't think it was right of you to get on their bad side this early in the meetings. As you can tell, all of them possess a power somewhat like ours," said Zosite from his room while unpacking. Jedite let out a sigh in despair while he let himself fall on his bed. He covered his face with his hands and let out a sigh.

  


"Please, don't remind me. I know that I did something horrible. Now, I need to get ready and that's that. I will apologize to her later in the evening and even try to make it up to her for all the puking she had to do today," he sighed.

  


"It will be hard for you to try and do anything. You should stay away from her troops, they are not as forgiving as she is. They will slice your throat or even torture you if they have to. They were all very protective of her and they kept her away from the battle at all costs. High Commander Preston Price is the last person you want to deal with. He will kill you Jedite, and I know that for a fact. I have fought against him before in the earlier days."

  


"Oh come on Kunzite. All you are is making it worst!" Kuzite smiled and then closed the door behind him.

  


"Why do you look so baffled? Have you seen as ghost?" Endyiom just smiled as he looked at the roses sitting on the table.

  


"The fair goddess has blessed her beautiful upon me. I believe I am in a spell. She is like a rose, beautiful when blooming. Lovely lips, soft golden hair, fair skin, an intriguing smile, clear crystal blue eyes. Oh, how I wish I would have seen this woman before. I never knew a Princess of the Moon could take over my heart is such a way and fill my mind with many thoughts."

  


"If she is like a rose, what happens when she wilts?" asked Jedite. He received a glare and shut the door to his room. Nephlite closed his door while Zosite stayed with Endyiom.

  


"I think that it is time for you to get ready. We have at least an hour until the ball will be held and I think it would be the best to use this time as wisely as we can." He then closed his door behind him.

  


~*~*~

  


Minako stood brushing Rei's long black hair and smiled while she started styling it. Ami sat in front of Rei whom was doing her make-up. Serenity let out a sigh as she walked over to them, leaving the oak doors alone once more.

  


"I wish that our dear friend was feeling much better. She will not come out of her room at any bargin. She just asked to be left alone for a moment," sighed Serenity. All the girls switched placed. Minako did Rei's make-up while Ami did Minako's hair. Serenity stood behind Ami and started in on her shoulder length blue locks.

  


"Well, all I know is it is up to us to help Makoto get ready for the evening. If she gets sick at all, one of us will help her to the restroom where she can let out. Do you think she is getting ready and is going to let us be dazzled?" asked Minako.

  


"Most likely she is still puking in the bathroom. It will soon be all over. I know she is strong and she will make it through this," said Ami. While they were talking, they didn't notice the girl that walked out the door...

  


"All I know is I get to pick her dress," smiled Minako.

  


"Well, I get her make-up," claimed Rei.

  


"I will take her hair," said Serenity. Ami just chuckled.

  


"I will do her jewelry." They all sighed when they remembered they had forgot about it. All of them switched positions once more to be on the last people. Minako got up and moved to the large oak doors.

  


"Come on Makoto. We need to get you ready!" She turned the golden knob to enter the small room. She let out a sigh.

  


"She left. Now get everything ready for when she comes back. We will surprise her that way," she grinned. All the girls went to work getting everything that they needed for when their friend, Makoto arrived.

  


~*~

  


Kunzite took the chance to look around the main room that connected them. Across the white marble was a large circular rug with the designs of black and gold around it. In the middle of that, was a coffee table, and some large cushion chairs. Above him, the ceiling was painted with the galaxy, showing the planets and stars. Each door seemed to be different with a semi-long hall area so you could tell where the main door to enter came from. He turned to his left to see two large French doors with white curtains over them. The sun was sinking into the night sky, letting a peaceful setting show a marvelous beauty. He turned to a knock on the door.

  


"Makoto?" he asked in surprise to see the woman standing in a robe. She looked up at him.

  


"Could I see Jedite?" she asked. He opened the door and let her in. She took his offer to take a seat and closed her eyes for a moment while she relaxed.

  


"Are you feeling alright?" She opened her eyes for a moment and peered at him with a smile.

  


"Yeah. Just fine. Besides the fact that Serenity was knocking on my door and trying to get me out of my room. All the other girls are going to attack me if they find out I'm still not ready." He gave a nod and leaned back in his chair.

  


"Are you going to yell at Jedite?" She let out a small smile and sighed.

  


"Actually, no. I want to thank him, for some odd reason. He showed me not to drink at all and I'm glad that I found out now then later. Geeze. Who knows what could have happened if I was somewhere else." There was a moment of silence until a door opened to have one man humming a song. He looked up and stopped.

  


"Uhhh. Makoto, what are you doing here?" She looked up to see Jedite standing in his uniform with his shirt unbuttoned.

  


"Could we talk?"

  


"Uhhh. Sure. Come with me." She followed him in and closed the door behind them. Kunzite turned to looked at another door open, and saw Nephlite come out completely in uniform. They were all wearing a dark blue uniform with different colored trim. Nephlite had gold, he had white, Jedite had red, and Zosite had green.

  


"Who was that at the door?" asked Nephlite, taking a look out the window.

  


"Just Makoto." He turned to him with a raised eye brow while taking a seat across from him.

  


"Did she leave already? Is she alright?" Kunzite let out a grin and leaned toward him.

  


"It seems to me that you like her, do you not?" Nephlite rolled his eyes.

  


"What would ever give you that idea?" He just smiled and leaned back. Their was some giggling and then Jedite came out with Makoto. She waved and quickly left.

  


~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

  


All around them were elegant men and women dressed for this ball. They all stopped as Queen Serenity entered, taking a bow, and waited until she was seated. She moved her hand and they continued dancing. She smiled as everyone danced, enjoying themselves. Slowly, an announcer came to the top of the stairs were the white doors were opened.

  


"May I present to you, the arrival of Princess Serenity of the Moon Kingdom." Down she came, her white dress all around her while she smiled. She walked down the steps and walked over to stand next to her mother.

  


"May I present to you, the arrival of Princess Minako of the Venusian Kingdom." Her yellow dress sparkled in the the light while her blue eyes looked around at all the guest with a smile on her face. She walked with grace while she golden curls dared not to move. She stopped to stand next to Serenity.

  


"May I present to you, the arrival of Princess Makoto of the Jovian Kingdom." Everyone seemed to grin in their own little ways, knowing that the Princess would be in a dress. But, she surprised them well. The green dress shimmered in the light was she continued down the stair case. Her brown was down, surprisingly, in curly tendrils. Her emerald eyes smiled and then she stopped next to Minako and stood silently.

  


"May I present to you, the arrival of Princess Rei of the Marsian Kingdom." The raven haired girl walked down with grace, letting her red dress catch the attention and show off her body. Her hair was neatly placed up with come curls to it. She stopped next to Makoto still smiling.

  


"May I present to you, the arrival of Princess Ami of the Mercurian Kingdom." Down she came, her blue dress sparkling while she smiled at everyone. Her blue hair was pulled up into a clip while her bangs outlined her face. She stopped next to Rei.

  


"May I present to you, the arrival of Prince Endyiom of the Earthian Kingdom." He walked down in his dark blue uniform that almost seemed black. Everyone caught a glimpse of him, while some chatter went on among the girls. He stood on the other side of Queen Serenity.

  


"May I present to you, the arrival of General Kunzite of the Earthian Kingdom." Minako looked over at the man as her jaw dropped. He walked down with pride, a smile on his face, looking bold in his dark blue uniform with white trim. He stood next to Prince Endyiom and gave a wink to her, making a crimson blush come over she face.

  


"May I present to you, the arrival of General Nephlite of the Earthian Kingdom." All the girls were whispering while looking at the nicely dressed men from Earth. His uniform was trimmed with gold, making him seem to stand out. He stopped next to Kunzite with a grin.

  


"May I present to you, the arrival of General Jedite of the Earthian Kingdom." His playful smile seemed to get the girls. They smiled up at him as he walked down the steps, looking at each woman but, settling his eyes upon the Marsian Princess whom just seemed to ignore him. The red trim brought out his brown eyes that seemed to make they burn with fire. He stopped next to Nephlite, still grinning.

  


"May I present to you, the arrival of General Zosite of the Earthian Kingdom." He moved down, only having to heard the whispers of women while the men seemed to envy him. The green trim seemed to bring out his light green eyes that caught the look of the Mercurian Princess. He walked past them and stopped next to Jedite.

  


"Let the ball begin." Everyone started to dance once more while the Royalty spread out through the ball room. It was beautiful with all the decorations, making it seem lively.

  


"This is going to be wonderful! I can just feel it! Everyone loves the ball and they do not even know that we were the ones that decorated it," grinned Minako while she looked at all the handsome men, looking for one in particular.

  


"Are you looking for General Kunzite?" asked Serenity with a hint in her voice. Minako just grinned and seemed to let out a laugh while she looked at the other Princess' but then narrowed her eyes at the one that was missing.

  


"Hey! Where did Makoto go?" she asked, getting off the subject. They all looked around until they caught a glimpse of her dancing with High Commander Preston Price.

  


"Well, that seems to answer your question," smirked Rei.

  


"They do seem close. Ever since her father was killed, she looked up to him for everything. You know the entire story behind it. I have a secret that I found out and believe you should all know. It is not like me to pry into personal things but, I believe that he is going to be the upcoming King of Jupiter," said Ami. Everyone seemed to give her the attention.

  


"How did you find this out?" asked Minako with wide eyes.

  


"Well, my messenger went over to see if Makoto was there and saw him with Queen Maria, kissing! She also had a ring on her engagement finger. It seems that Makoto will have a father once more." Serenity watched her suddenly pull away from the man, her face filled with shock. He tried to talk to her but she moved her hand up, silencing him. She then proceeded to walked out of the ball. Her eyes moved to the gaze of General Nephlite whom looked concerned.

  


[Go to her, Nephlite]

  


[Are you sure that I should Princess Serenity?]

  


[Yes. I believe that she trusts you and you might be able to talk to her better then we can. Help her out as much as possible, please?]

  


[Yes, your highness.]

  


She watched him walked out the door after her, knowing what she did was right but, she seemed to regret it after a moment.

  


_Lets just hope that nothing happens between them. I do not want to let my senshi turn against me or not be able to protect me because they are off somewhere else with a man. Oh please, do not start to Makoto. You know that it is against the rules for one to court._

  


"Oh, poor Makoto. She is going to be heart broken," sighed Rei.

  


"You know how she is about her father. She does not want anyone to take over his place no matter what. I know they were close but, she did not want to be that close to him," sighed Minako.

  


"Do you think she will be alright?" asked Ami. Serenity nodded.

  


"Yes. I already have someone with her."

  


"Who?" asked Minako and Rei at the same time.

  


"General Nephlite. I believe that they are pretty close."

  


"Would you like to dance?" They all turned to see Prince Endyiom bowing in front of Serenity. She smiled gently and let him guide her to the dance floor.

  


"Do you think we should check up on her?" asked Minako. Rei gave a shrug and then noticed Ami was missing from the ground.

  


"Yes. No one will be able to stop us from looking," she grinned. They both crept out of the room while they went looking around. After a moment, they found themselves in the middle where Makoto stood on the outside of the water fountain. She looked up at the clomping of the horse coming toward her. He stopped and nuzzled up against her.

  


"Oh Kenneth, this is so hard for me. Preston wants to marry Mother and yet, I do not want them to. I have been waiting for years for him to ask her but, now, I have changed my mind. Why must I be so difficult? Is it since I can never find happiness in my life that I would like to see others in the same position? I have been mourning over his death for these past years and I can never forget him. Just promise me that you will never leave me as well. I do not know what I would do without you as well. If only I could get a sign of some sort, then I would know what to do." He seemed to understand her and gently nuzzled her. She looked up at the night sky, taking the stars in. For some reason, she started hearing their words.

  


"They do not want you to mourn any longer. You have been wrapped up in his death that your eyes have been sealed shut. It is time for you to open them and take a look around this universe, looking for what you are needed for. Perhaps you are just home sick and wish to be with your mother. It is better then after the war in which you have been trapped in for so long." Her eyes moved over to the man walking toward her. He seemed more concerned then she was while his eyes gazed upon the nightly sky. Kenneth left her, walking toward the stables. She was going to leave with him but, her wrist was grabbed.

  


"He is tired from the battle. Let him rest. He yurns for his love on Jupiter." She seemed shocked for a moment but then started walking away from him. She stopped at rose bush filled with blood red flowers.

  


"Serenity sent you. I know her. She watches after us all very well. I do not need your comfort nor do I need to speak." She started walking away once more.

  


"The stars have spoken to you Princess. They believe that it would be better if you would talk about your troubles. I can tell you have so much on your mind. Let me help you out Princess. I know you will feel better afterwards."

  


"I need not your presence. Please, leave me General. The stars do not know what they speak of." He continued following her.

  


"You see it in your sleep every time you close your eyes. The blood from the battles, his death. His last words to you before he took his last breath while you were holding him. They know everything. The past, present, and future. They have spoken to me as well. Do not be afraid of me Princess. I will not harm you." She turned to him.

  


"Afraid? You think that I am afraid of you? That is were you are wrong! I am not afraid of anything, not even a General of any army for I know I could defeat them with one swift move. The stars are wrong. They do not know anything about me nor of anyone else."

  


[Makoto, settle down! Geeze. You are getting so offensive over every little word he says. Cut him some slack.]

  


[Yeah. Minako is right. You are going to kill him with the way you speak like that. No wonder no man wants to go around you. I thought I was bad.]

  


[Just go back into the party and let me be. I will be back in a moment.]

  


[Alright. Do not try and kill him, you hear?]

  


[Bye Makoto.]

  


She walked away from him, rubbing her temples at the up coming headache reaching her. But, instead, he still followed. He took her hands from her temples and did something different. He started rubbing the back of her neck where the spinal cord started. It seemed to work, making her relax along with the headache leave.

  


"I understand what you are going through Princess. I have had the same troubles as you. My father was murdered in a tavern when he was drunk and helpless. Ever since that night, I vowed to find the man. I went through all this training and working for Endyiom at my youngest age. I finally found that man but, instead of killing him, I found out the truth. My father had been cheating on my mother with this man's wife and yet, he did not want to take care of my younger sister. Instead, he killed her. Ever since then, I have never forgave my father. Instead, I wrapped myself away from everyone, learning of my powers to speak with the stars. They do tell the truth. Sometimes they like to be helpful and other times they like to give you a hard time with choosing your future. You need to choose it now and think about what you can do instead of not speaking about what happened but, dwelling on it. That will do you no good." He stopped, feeling her relaxed body lean against his.

  


"It was nine long years ago when my mother let me leave to war with my father. I was twelve at that time. The Earthian troops were causing trouble once again and we were always the first to go and try to stop them. Most of the men from that war are still with me, along with their sons following in their footsteps. I watched and helped with the planning while Preston made sure I was taken care of. Mostly, all the battles before were easy. I had learned the way of the sword and of course the manners of being a lady which I never used. It was a week after when some type of dark force had seemed to take over the Earthian soldiers, letting them seem to spring back to life, much more powerful. I was left at camp alone while all our men moved out to fight the hardest battle they had ever fought. Yet, I watched as our men seemed to be taken down until one man went for my father like he was the main target. All the men were fighting while them two seemed to be centered out. He moved toward him with his sword drawn. My father took his out, sending the horse back to camp. Yet, I still watched as they fought. It was the harshest fight I had ever seen. My father was using skills I have never seen him use. A green glow seemed to go around him, but it was not helping like it should have. Jupiter was not protecting him. He thrust his sword into his stomach and turned it, making sure that it was a good kill. Yet, it did not kill him. It only let him suffer. My screams seemed to stop everyone from fighting as they looked at the scene in the middle of them. The Jovian soldiers had tears in their eyes as they looked at their fallen king. I ran toward him, tripping over the death bodies, getting blood all over my dress. I finally reached him where he was holding onto his life, not wanting to leave us both. He looked up at me with those blue eyes filled with life, still smiling at me. Then, he spoke. 'Take care of your mother and become a powerful Queen. I want you to get married to a wonderful man, have beautiful children, and a powerful army. I will watch over you from the stars making sure you are alright. Just remember, I will be in your heart forever.' I pleaded for him not to leave us, the tears still in my eyes while I looked at him. He cooed to me, trying to calm me down when he pulled out a green box holding the symbol of Jupiter on it. 'Your mother will know what this means. Take it to her my daughter. Live on and never forget me.' His hand touched my face while I held the box close to my chest, never letting it go. I nodded to him and watched as his eyes slowly closed, letting death take him. My life seemed to turn upside down when that happened. I left my mother to fight and train as my soldiers did, letting them think I was a man. I learned that the training was intense but, became stronger. After I finally graduated four years later and left to the palace once more, I revealed myself after the training when I was sent on a mission to find myself. Ever since then, I have been at war with General Kunzite for five years." He turned her around to face him, looking at her fiddle with her fingers.

  


"Did you ever find out what was in the box?" She shook her head no. He lifted her chin to see the tears in her eyes that dared to fall and yet, they didn't move.

  


"It is alright to cry Princess. It will help you." He hugged her gently, feeling her give in. The tears moved down her cheeks while she held onto him tightly.

  


~*~*~*~*~*~*~

  


Everyone danced gracefully upon the floor, most woman wanting to get a dance with the Generals and Prince of Earth. Queen Serenity looked around at someone whom was missing and quickly looked toward her daughter. Princess Serenity moved up to her mother and bowed.

  


"Where is Princess Makoto and General Nephlite?" she questioned, a worried expression in her eyes.

  


"Makoto left the party early so, I sent General Nephlite after her. I know what I did was right for her. She has had so much pressure and I believed that he could help her take the pressure away. Are you mad at me?"

  


"No my dear. I just hope you are correct about it. Now, go continue to have fun." Princess Serenity bowed and then left her. Luna came over to her and bowed, a letter in her hand.

  


"I am sorry to disturb you but, this just arrived from your inner court. Do read it Queen Serenity. The messenger said it held great news that you should know about." The Queen took the letter and dismissed her. She opened it up and scanned over the letter. Her eyes seemed to widen as she stood up all of a sudden, letting the letter drop from her hands. Everyone stopped as the Queen quickly left with grief over her face. Princess Serenity picked up the letter and placed it away for later reference.

  


"Continue," she said and everyone started dancing once more.

  


  


  


  


  


An: Yes, it has been awhile since I wrote. I am sorry but, my computer crashed for a period of time, allowing me not to write. I hope that you like this fiction. The plot in my head seems to be getting bigger and bigger. Right now, I believe that this will turn out longer then I expected. Hope you all have a great summer!

  


Love, baby blu eyes

  


  


PS: I hope that you all saw the Michael Jackson thing on VH1 last night. It was the best thing I have seen. If not, look for it when it comes back on once more.


	4. Chapter Three

**An:** Sorry. I'm in school so it's taking me a while to write this. Liz knows that my computer freaked out so, I had to start this all over...glares at computer and kicks it....oh well. I hope you'll like it. I'd like to let you know that i stayed up all hours of the night to get this out so be happy! JK! Well, I hope you like it and thanks for all the support and encouragement. I love you all and I hope to write this faster next time only if Soldier doesn't bug me about helping him with the next chapter of his new fic! If you want a fic featuring Makoto with the Gundam Pilots, look up A Soldiers Hope and you'll find our fic! Miss you all and love you lots!

  


  
Love Always, Blue

  


  


  


  


  


**Chapter Three**(right?)

  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


The Princess of Venus moved silently down the long corridors, watching as the light faintly started come to the dark sky. Her white boots touched against the marble flooring as she made her way to another room. She seemed to stick out in the dark with the orange short skirt, with yellow bows. Orange trim moved around the edge of her long white gloves near her shoulders along with her boots. Silently, she opened the door and walked in, letting it close. She walked over to the bare mat and started to stretch, feeling her tight muscles relax after the long hours of dancing. Her blue sapphire eyes looked over at the punching bag that hung over in the corner. She walked over to it, starting out with high and low punching, giving it all she had. Kicks started to come in, harder and harder she punched while her hair flung back and forth. The room started heating up as she continued, not looking at the bag starting to rip until her hand hit completely through it. The sad quickly poured out until it reached her ankles but, she didn't notice while she started slowing down her breathing.

  


_What is the matter with me? Why am I so uptight? Oh yeah, I remember now. Serenity. She's been acting strange ever since these men have came around. All of us are trying to act the same but, she's hiding something. I know. I saw her pick-up that letter but, what information does it hold? Anything important? What could she possible be hiding which is making her so grim. Why should I worry? Right now I should just be training but, how can I get these thought out of my head? Wait? What the?_

  


She quickly turned around, letting her fists fly into the person behind her. They were quickly blocked until she suddenly moved to the floor and swept their feet out from underneither them. She heard the body fall to the mat with a hard thud! Quickly, she moved on top, pinning her victim down but, instead ending up to look into the silver eyes of a man. He seemed to be confused for a moment while he pushed her off him. She took to her feet and held out her hand. He didn't take it and instead moved up to his feet. Her eyes seemed to be glaring.

  


"What right do you have to sneak up on people without acknowledging you are there? I could have disabled you or even killed you!" He gave a bow while a grin seemed to be over his face.

  


"Thank-you Princess Minako for that nice little lesson. It has been a while since I have been swept off my feet, by a woman that is." She growled and turned away from him while she walked over to the edge of the mat. She stretched her arms quickly and then continued her training with doing some flips, dodges, high jumps, and attacks. She looked up at the whistle to see a woman standing in front of her but, wearing a different uniform color. It was red instead of orange. Her long black raven hair was behind her as she glared at her friend.

  


"I am glad you are here Venus. I do need to practice since I broke the other punching bag," she grinned. Both warriors bowed and started in on the fight. Eat seemed to be blocking each others moves along with kicks. Suddenly, they both attacked at the same time, making an explosion. The bright light made the five men want to help but, two woman held them back. They watched as the smoke cleared all of a sudden, showing the two warriors still fighting. Both woman had so much on their minds while their bodies seemed to move without their control.

  


_Serenity, you have to tell us what you have been up to lately. I know you have been visiting Endyiom before he even came here. I can tell both of you had a relationship but, there is something wrong, isn't there? You can sense it along as I can. An evil presence is among us but, I need to find out who and what you are hiding in that letter! Perhaps Venus might know._

  


She felt a hard punch in her stomach causing her to give her fellow friend an upper cut. Both women weren't stunned until their was an attack out of nowhere causing them to fall to the ground in pain. The woman in her green uniform fell from the ceiling. She landed in a crouching position in the middle of both of them. Her face was looking down at the dark blue mat.

  


"That was a cheap attack Jupiter!" yelled her fellow soldier in red. Her dull emerald eyes narrowed all of a sudden as she moved up to her feet. Her body seemed to be stiff while her face was grin. Her head sharply turned to her friend, harsh, making her braid swing like a whip.

  


"Cheap? What if you were in a harsh combat mode like that with an enemy without keeping your guard up all around you instead of directed against your challenger? Anyone could stab you in the back and could have killed you! Both of you did not expect that attack coming and I hope you learned well from this lesson. Never let your guard down no matter who you are fighting. If I see it up, I will attack and knock you on your ass!" Venus decided to join the conversation as she moved next to Jupiter along with Mars.

  


"You do not have to take out all your anger out on us! Next time use a weaker attack! You could have hurt either one of us badly or even could have killed us! Would you have liked that Jupiter? To kill your fellow friends?"

  


"It was not that strong Venus! That is my weakest attack that I have at the moment! What makes you think I am taking out any anger on anyone? What do I have to be angry about?" Mars frowned while she folded her arms over her chest.

  


"We are all in the same situation as you are Jupiter! We have feelings too since we do not know what is going on with that secret Serenity is keeping from us all---"

  


"Come clean Serenity. What are you up to?" asked Venus as the three looked at her. Ami stepped in front of her protectively with her arms spread out. A glare in her ocean blue eyes.

  


"All of you need to stop fighting! It is not going to help the situation any better then it is now! You do not need to know what the letter says in it and it is for the best. You know Serenity would try to help us as much as possible in stead of trying to harm us in anyway! Now why will you not go get cleaned up and ready for breakfast?" she asked. Venus looked and Mars as they slowly started toward the exit, pushing through the men and exited. Jupiter still stood there. She still didn't seem to be moving anytime soon. Slowly, she turned on her heel and disappeared through the wall. Ami scowled.

  


"Oh great Serenity! Now we have Jupiter on the loose and disappearing through walls while Venus and Mars are still pissed off about the current events. When are you going to start telling us things? We are suppose to be your guardians and fellow friends. Is there something wrong or are you just trying to protect us?" asked Ami. Serenity gave her a soft smile while she looped her arm with Endyiom's.

  


"Do not worry Ami. I am sure everything will be fine. I just need some time to think about how I am going to tell you this. I promise tonight I will share with you the situation I that has been newly discovered upon the night of the ball. Please forgive me." Slowly, she walked out with the Prince. Ami slowly followed with her head hanging down. Jedite seemed to sigh as he took a seat on the bench.

  


"Well, this is going to be an interesting day since we are suppose to get a tour of the palace but, the Princess' are angry so, I am not sure if we should do it today. We might get the crap beat out of us," he sighed. Zosite placed a hand on his shoulder slightly.

  


"Just try to do your best and not piss off whomever you are partnered up with. Be on your best behavior and no corny jokes Jedite. You know how much we hate them as will the Princess'." Jedite shrugged as he stood-up again, giving a stretch.

  


"So, what do you think about it Nephlite, Kunzite? Both of your opinions count the most in this group." Kunzite just seemed to ignore the issue as he walked away. Jedite and Zosite slowly followed.

  


"Are you coming?" asked Zosite. Nephlite shook his head while he continued looking at the spot where to girl had disappeared through.

  


"Go without me. I'll be there in a moment." He nodded and then left. He looked up to see a platform hanging with the bottoms of white boots dangling from the side. A smirk moved on his face as he disappeared and reappeared on the platform. There she sat on the ledge, her elbows on her knees as if to be in deep thought.

  


_Something is going on. I am going to find out tonight but, I don't want to wait that long! Is something wrong with Jupiter? Has some evil force taken over the galaxy and is heading toward the moon? Will I ever be able to see my mother ever again? What is exactly going on?? Please Serenity. Help us to understand. You know how I hate it to be left in the dark about the simplest things..._

  


A hand was placed on her shoulder, not making her turn to the person behind her. Suddenly, she disappeared, leaving him standing there all alone.

  


  


~*~

  


  


Queen Serenity looked at the inner court before her, a grim look on her face while she looked at each woman who seemed to have changed over the past two days. Something seemed different about them but, she couldn't exactly tell what it was or when it had happened. She closed her blue eyes for a moment and then looked back up. Maria and Haily seemed to be acting like complete ladies, silent and quiet without even joking around or playing. Erika and Julieann where simply quiet without arguing about what was what and how things should be placed about.

  


"What has made you all change your minds about them staying here for these two long weeks?" she tried to ask calmly. Maria was the first to speak.

  


"I think it would be for the best that Makoto is home to help me with the wedding as well as meet a few people as well. I would like her opinion about what she would like to wear for it. Both of us have been apart for the longest time and I would like to have her home for once in her life rather then always being gone from me. You do not know how it is Serenity," she said. Serenity nodded in agreement.

  


"It is time for Minako to come home. I would like to have my throne establish before something happens to me. Who knows if I could die tomorrow or if I will be needed in a war. Make sure to have everything packed up."

  


"I do not need a reason Serenity. She is not one of your workers but the Princess of Mars which means she can come and go as she pleases. Now, I need to leave. I have better matters to attend to rather then giving you a reason about every little thing I do." Erika stood up from her seat and quickly left them, feeling the fire move up in her once against as she moved to the space craft. Maria and Haily slowly followed with a plain, emotionless face.

  


"Serenity, I am sorry about their acts tonight. But, it is for the best. I know that everything will go fine without any of them here. It is time for them to come home. I do miss my daughter. I am not ready for her to leave me. Good-day," smiled Julieann. Serenity gave a growl while banging her hand down on the chair. She growled and stood from her seat, making her way to the breakfast table. She moved down the halls with a scowl. The door opened as she took a seat. Once she looked up, she noticed Jupiter was missing and growled.

  


"Where is Makoto? She is suppose to be here like everyone else!" The girls seemed to look at each other until the door opened. Makoto took her seat next to Minako and Rei but dared not to touch her food that was set in front of her. The men watched as Queen Serenity let out a sigh and made contact with each woman.

  


"I have some bad news. Your parents have decided to make you come home and leave this evening. All four of you will have your things packed as soon as possible. The Generals will be escorting you home and returning to the Moon after each one of you are dropped safely at your home planet. Spend---"

  


"This is completely ridiculous! I demand that you keep us here Queen Serenity. We were invited to stay for a certain amount of time and they all agreed to it! How could they just change their mind all of a sudden?" asked Makoto standing to her feet. Queen Serenity rose to her feet as well.

  


"I will do as they wish unless you want your planets to become enemies with the Moon! No use in arguing Makoto! You are all to give the Generals a tour of the palace. My decision is final and not point in arguing over it since you will not win!" she growled. They seemed to glare harshly at each other, until Makoto left the room, slamming the door behind herself. Queen Serenity sighed as she looked at all of the girls who seemed to be not touching anything. General Nephlite excused himself and moved out of the room silently. Queen Serenity sighed once more and stood from her seat.

  


"Make sure that no one disturbs me," she said toward her daughter and then left the room. Minako growled as she heard a clanking in the kitchen. She knew who it was and what was going to happen.

  


"Damn it Serenity! I can not take this anymore! Are you going to tell us or let us be miserable?" she asked. Rei placed a hand on her shoulder in defense. Serenity just seemed to keep silent while she watched the anger rise in her friends. All of them just seemed to leave her with the men, alone. Out of her pocket, she pulled out the letter and looked at it.

  


_This small letter holds so much information that could change the future. Right now, I should let time take it's course. If they are my friends, they would respect my decision. But, I will test them soon enough and they will all be on my side_

  


She seemed to smirk as she took to her feet, Endyiom leading her out of the room. Jedite was the first to speak, letting his mind wonder as usual.

  


"We have to find out what is going on. I know something strange is happening and we have to figure it out. I know the girls are not mad at Serenity. They just want to know what evil presence it near here. I don't know about you, but I can feel it. Some how, it's starting to get stronger..."

  


"Lets just wait. There is no point in rushing in right now. We will have a week with each of the women so we can talk and see what is exactly going on. They will talk to us," said Kunzite as he stood to his feet and left the room. The other two trailed behind.

  


  


~*~

  


  


Nephlite walked into the kitchen, sensing the anger that was around him. So many ingredients were spread over the counter along with the greased and floured pans over the stove. The Princess stood mixing something harshly and added some things to it. A white apron draped over her long green dress. He heard footsteps and quickly hid, where he saw Preston Price stand behind her.

  


"Do you agree to the marriage of your mother and I?" he asked. She hadn't stopped mixing but, stayed silent. He let out a sigh as his hand touched her shoulder, making her stiffen up and quickly turn to him.

  


"You know how much I hate going back to Jupiter! The reason why I left the last time was because she was already starting to set me up with a husband after my father was killed! How do I know she's not going to do it again Preston? I am NOT going to get married! Not now, not ever! I don't care if you marry her just as long as you don't expect me to start calling you father. I simply will not! My place is with my people, with my soldiers, and in the harsh battles. The only thing a husband would want is for me to sit and look pretty without saying anything at all! I can't do that! Just, leave! I need time to myself!" He nodded in agreement but paused before turning.

  


"There is a secret we have all be keeping from you Princess and I think it is time that you've known the whole truth about the matter. Kenneth wasn't your real father. I am. When your father was gone off to war before you were born, your mother and I had an affair for she was lonely. We didn't mean for it to continue but, you were conceived. She was one month when your father came home. He believed from then on that you were his. I thought you should know this Princess. It would mean a lot to me if you did respect me as your father. Whether you like it or not, you are going to be courted once you return to Jupiter. There is no point in arguing." With that, he left the kitchen, leaving her all alone once again. She turned back to continue stirring until she suddenly stopped, her shoulders bowed down.

  


_Why does everything have to happen to me? My mother is to be married once again, forgetting the memories of my father....Preston will never be my real father. I believe that Kenneth is and he just wants to have me call him father. I refuse to! Once I get to Jupiter, I am going to run away once more and hope that I will never be found again! I will be sure to be gone and this time, I will never come back!_

  


She herself pulled into a tight, warm embrace. She buried her face into the warm chest while her arms moved around to his back. He rubbed his hands up and down her back, soothing her.

  


"It is going to be alright Makoto."

  


  


~*~

  


  


Rei closed her eyes as she sat on the wood floor in front of a bright fire. It seemed to flicker once she closed her eyes and started making signs with her hands.

  


"Earth, Moon, Stars, Sky, show me the evil presence that has taken over this galaxy!" A harsh wind blew her hair back, causing her eyes to pop open while she looked up at the fire moving harshly. Shadows filled the wall along with a powerful voice in her head.

  


Two will be used against the remaining eight. They will try to change these eight that have already tried to reform against them but, four more will come, splitting the eight apart. Four will be left alone but, the other four will always come back to them. These eight will bring the two lost souls back to them....It has already begun... The fire suddenly went blank, causing the room the go black, leaving her there in the darkness. She rose to her feet a little shaken by the fire's words. Slowly, she started out of the temple to the forest that surround her, feeling her wind wonder once more.

  


_What does this mean? Ten of us all together? Two will be joined? Is the sacred fire talking about the wedding between Maria and Preston? Two will be joined! But, what about the eight? Is it the inner court along with their children? What does it mean, what does it mean?? I need to ask the High Priest about this. He should know the knowledge of it. Perhaps it will not take long to find out once I am on Mars once again. We should all arrive within three days I believe..._

  


  


~*~

  


  


Ami sat in the library while she looked through the books of history, trying to find out what the outline of the person was from her dream that came to her during this morning. She growled as she looked at the stack of books a head of her.

  


_No. No. No. No. Why can't I find it?!? This making me go crazy! I need to find out and show Rei to see if she had ever seen her in the fires today! I know she went there, that's where she always went when she need to think or figure something out. This day is going to be tragic, I can tell._

  


Her ocean blue eyes looked up to see Zosite sitting across from her. She was surprised that she hadn't noticed him before he came and sat down. She let out a sigh and continued flipping through the pages slowly. Zosite picked up one of the books and frowned, looking at the picture of a woman dressed in all black with red hair that seemed to be flying around.

  


"What are you looking for?" he questioned. She finished with the book in her hand and set it down with the other pile beside her.

  


"Nothing really that you need to worry about. I believe you would like a tour of the palace as Queen Serenity had promise?" she asked. He gave a simple nod and followed her out of the library. They both walked down the white halls while she simply pointed to each room they passed.

  


"Music room....Painting Room....Gallery.....Training Room.....Guest Rooms....Pool....Billards....Communications Chambers.....Guards Rooms....Kitchen....Dinning Hall....Garden.....Minako and Kunzite kissing.....The Throne Room---" Suddenly, she stopped and moved back to see the Princess of Venus all of the General from Earth. Both of them gazed up at each other with wide eyes of disbelieve. Minako smiled as she looked up at him, letting her long slender fingers play with his hair.

  


"I will miss you Kunzite. But, I will come at nights to visit you in the guard. I can teleport in my senshi form and there for, I will." He nodded and kissed the top of her head gently.

  


"I will be waiting for you my Princess. For as long as I live..." Ami quickly moved out of the way and started walking down the hall while she tried to get the blush off her cheeks. A smile seemed to be plastered on her face.

  


_Minako has finally found the love that she needs. Hopefully everything will be alright for them both. I would hate to see them never be able to get married. They are meant to be together._

  


  


~*~

  


  


Two figures sat in the dark together, making sure no one was around to see them. The tallest of them both look suspiciously around as his eyes narrowed.

  


"Our plans are going into action My Queen," he said bowing to the screen in front of him. The woman chuckled while she sat in her throne covered by darkness.

  


"I am glad that you two are with me. Now, the other will soon join us. I have the Queens under my complete control. Slowly, they will be broken down and everything will be ready. The outer planets have been taken over yet, we make sure that no one has suspected anything. I want you to bring the Imperial Silver Crystal to me. Kill Queen Serenity if you must! I don't care just as long as I have it in my possession!" Both figures nodded and then turned off the screen and quickly left.

  


  


~*~

  


  


Artimus sat next to Luna with a small smile on his lips. The luggage had all been loaded into different ships along with enough clothes for the Generals on their trip to make sure each Princess had made it safely to their rightful Kingdoms. Luna gave a worried look while she held her husbands hand.

  


"You can feel it too. Just like the senshi. I know I can. I believe Queen Serenity can feel it as well. This is going to be the end of the Moon Kingdom for sure Artimus." He placed an arm around her shoulders and kissed the top of her head.

  


"We don't know for sure Luna. Right now we just need to stay strong and see if they have found anything. I know Rei was at the temple along with Ami in the library searching for something. She was looking through history. Something I noticed was a book was open to have a picture of our eldest enemy that has wanted to take over for so long. Queen Beryl. Do you think we should warn Queen Serenity about this?" he asked. Luna just shook her head.

  


"No. She has too much on her mind. I believe the inner court is going to start breaking up. They are starting to grow distant right now and I don't think we should add to her stress. Poor Queen Serenity. We will just need to help her through this."

  


"We will just have to take matters into our own hands," sighed Artimus, holding Luna in his arms.

  


  


~*~

  


  


The wonderful smells from the kitchen moved around the palace, making the other woman drift into the kitchen with a grin on their faces while they looked at all the cakes, and other sweets that covered the counters. What surprised them the most was Nephlite was frosting each cake? It looked beautiful. Minako grinned as she looked at the lemon cake that seemed to be calling toward her. Slowly, she thought she snuck in. Her hand moved up to grab it only to get smacked with a wooden spoon. Her head popped up as she held her hand close to her.

  


"What did you do that for?" she asked. Makoto stuck out her tongue as she folded her arms over her chest.

  


"You'll have to wait until later to eat it. They're for the ship since we're all leaving today. Perhaps you and Kunzite could share it?" she asked with a smirk in her eyes. Minako rose a blonde eye brow while she looked at her.

  


"What are you talking about Makoto? Are you hinting something?" Makoto placed her hand over her mouth.

  


"I would never!" Minako went for the cake once more only to have the spoon strike first. She was quickly pushed out of the kitchen and into the others.

  


"Oh come on Makoto! I just want a little bit!" whined Minako. Rei quickly took up in her defense.

  


"We all do! NOW GIVE US SOME!!" She quickly smirked.

  


"After lunch." Once the door was closed, she heard the footsteps leave. She moved over to the stove and started stir the vegetables into the pasta.

  


  


~*~

  


  


Queen Serenity gave a sigh as she looked at the Jovian Soldiers leave along with High Commander Preston Price. He seemed to not look like himself as he boarded the ship. Next to him, Makoto and Nephlite entered the ship together. His eyes skimmed over the other couples entering each ship. Minako and Kunzite, Rei and Jedite, last Ami and Zosite. Slowly, each ship left, departing from the Moon Kingdom for the last time.

  


_I believe I will never see the senshi ever again since I already know they are to be married...This is just horrible! But, there is nothing I can do about it._

  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


**AN:** Sorry it took me so long! I've been a bit busy but, I hope you'll like it! It took me only a couple days to write and I have to go do some homework! Have a great day! ^_^ (^)_(^)it's a froggy!  
  
Love, Blue


	5. Chapter Four

**Chapter Four**

  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


The Princess of Mercury stood in front of the large screen that seemed to be her only connection with the other senshi while they parted their separate ways. Before her were all the other senshi, mostly fighting at the moment.

  


"Come on you guys! You are suppose to be having fun while on your trip home! Please settle down, all right?" asked Ami with pleading eyes. She looked from the corner of her eyes to see Minako filing her fingernails while Makoto was almost asleep. All of the other senshi looked up at their friend, shocked.

  


"So, Ami, what do you want to talk about?" asked the Goddess of Love while she continued filing her nails. Ami looked at Makoto who just continued to fall asleep once again.

  


"Makoto, why is it you seem so sad?" she asked. All eyes where on the girl who was falling asleep. She opened her eyes to look at them once again and let out a sigh.

  


"You really want to know, don't you?" she asked. They all nodded and waited for her to continue. " Last night at the ball, I found out something horrible that you couldn't believe---"

  


"Nephlite loves you?" asked Minako with a large grin on her face as she started eating a piece of cake. Everyone glared at her all of a sudden and growled to silence her.

  


"I was speaking with High Commander Preston Price when he told me something that changed the way I thought, and acted. Kenneth wasn't really my father at all. My mother had married him but, he was gone away for war and she got lonely. You can tell what happened from there, can't you?" Everyone looked at her with a blank expression. "She SLEPT with PRESTON!! HE IS MY FATHER!!!"

  


"WHAT!?!" asked Serenity. She was completely shocked at the words she heard. Rei and Minako quickly got defensive as they looked at their friend.

  


"He better not hurt you Makoto! I will not stand for it! Just remember to stand-up for yourself and don't take any crap from men," growled Rei. Minako thought for a moment.

  


"Aren't they getting married?" Makoto let out a sigh and laid back down.

  


"Don't remind me. I'm going to take a nap. I arrive at Jupiter early morning. Good-night." Her screen went blank.

  


"Poor Mako-chan. She has to find out all these things in one week, huh?" asked Rei with a growl. 

  


~*~Venus~*~

  


Everyone on Venus was rushing around, getting in lines, standing straight while the three people stood awaiting the arrival of the princess. They watched as the ship docked in the bay at am in the morning. The princess should be awake by this time. Haily smiled as she watched the door open. Her hand touched her husbands while she looked at his short blonde hair and ocean blue eyes. It was surprising that her husband was aright after the death of his brother, Kenneth.

  


For a moment, no one exited the ship. Then out emerged a figure simply dressed in silky yellow nightgown. The robe hung loosely around the figure while a tired yawn escaped her mouth. She stretched her arms over her head while her back popped in one move. Slowly she moved toward Queen Haily and King Eric. Her puffy golden slippers that seemed to sparkle slid across the floor. Her hand took her silky blonde hair and pulled it back into a ponytail.

  


"Good morning Mother, Father. I did not know that we had arrived so soon," she said with a yawn to follow. King Eric picked his daughter up into his arms where she laid her head on his shoulder, slowly falling back to sleep. Eric hugged his daughter while Haily smiled.

  


"When she awakes, we will tell her the news and why this young man is---" Minako's head popped up as she turned to her mother, hitting her father in the face with her long hair.

  


"News? Do tell mother!" Eric sat Minako down on the floor where she turned to look at the young man standing there. His hair was the darkest blonde she had ever seen, looking as if the sun had never shined on it before while his eyes looked as dark as his hair, a deep dark yellow. A smirk moved over his face while he winked at the young princess.

  


"Minako, this is Prince Anubis of Earth. He is your fiancee!" Haily's smile was large over her face as she looked at her daughter but it soon faded away within seconds.

  


"What?! You promised me that I could marry any man that I love without you trying to push suitors or engaging me without permission! Could you not tell that I have already found the man I love mother? I will not marry Prince Cale of Earth! If you try to force me I will disappear and never come back!" Eric placed a hand on Minako's shoulder only to have her push it off with great force.

  


"Minako, this is for the best of us along for the best of our kingdom. Prince Anubis is a good man but daughter, do tell us whom you were planning to marry," he asked. She looked up at General Kunzite whom stood not far away. With a simple quick reflex she ran towards him and wrapped her arms around him, not wanting to ever let go. She buried her face in his chest while his arms wrapped around her. Haily clutched her fist.

  


"I love General Kunzite of Earth..." Eric touched Haily's shoulder only to have her growl. She motioned for the guards to pull them apart along with placing him back on the ship.

  


"You are going to marry Prince Anubis whether you like of night! No daughter of mine would disobey her own mother along with make a fool out of herself in front of everyone! You are to marry a prince no matter what you think! If you even think of leaving, I will be sure to send a report to Queen Serenity and have General Kunzite be-headed!" With that said, the queen left leaving both men standing there. Minako watched as Kunzite was pulled away.

  


"Kun!" The guards held Minako back as she reached out to him. He managed to push the guards off himself and straighten his uniform. She watched him wink along with smile.

  


"Miko..." Tears filled her blue eyes while she watched him turn his back and walk onto the ship only giving her a ray of hope from his smile. She jerked her arms away from the guards and stood there, watching the ship leave...

  


  


~*~Mercury~*~

  


Ami smiled as she finally was able to get off the ship. She had missed reading new books in the library even though they were almost the same as the other books she had already read. A cool breeze blew across the planet while Queen Julieann stood waiting for her. A smile took over her face while her daughter walked toward her. Next to her stood a young man with a smile on his face.

  


"Ami, General Zosite, I am happy to see you both here. Please, do come in for a while since I have some exciting news," said Julieann. Zosite smiled.

  


"I am sorry Queen Julieann but I cannot stay for long. I must get back to protect my prince, Endyiom from any type of danger that could arise." Julieann smiled.

  


"I would like to inform you General Zosite that there is going to be a wedding held on Mercury for the joining of Prince Cale and Princess Ami. I do hope that you can attend along with Prince Endyiom and fellow generals." Ami looked at her mother confused.

  


"Mother, why was I not told about this arrangement? My entire schedule is to be changed from the plans that I made on the trip to Mercury. I would have to read at least four books a day to get caught up to my usual reading standards," said Ami. Julieann shook her head.

  


"Do not worry Ami. You will have plenty of time plus I would like you to get to know Prince Cale before the both of you are married. Tea is set up in the garden this evening since I knew you would be arriving around this time." Zosite bowed.

  


"I must part. It was nice meeting you Queen Julieann, Prince Cale." With that, Zosite turned on his heel and started back toward the ship. Ami stood and watched him walk away.

  


_Oh Zosite, I believe that I am falling in love you even though you might not know it. Perhaps this feeling is just temporary. For now, we should become great friends since I will have a husband in a matter of time before this month is over_, she thought silently. A hand touched her shoulder while she turned to look into the deepest blue eyes she had ever seen. The breeze rustled his short dark blue hair.

  


"Please join me for tea Princess Ami," smiled Cale extending an arm. She smiled gently at him and place her hand on her forehead.

  


"I believe I am feeling a bit light-headed from the trip. Perhaps I will lay down for a while and gather myself. Perhaps some other time we may have tea together," she smiled.

  


"Then may I escort you to your room?" he questioned. She nodded and took his extended arm as he lead her into the large palace...

  


  


~*~Mars~*~

  


Rei smacked Jedite with a loud growl to follow. She walked out the door in a hurry to see her mother and father awaiting her presence with a man standing beside them. Her fingers touched her temples while something flashed through her mind. She shook it off know that she would have to consult with the sacred fire later on tonight to find out what that short vision meant.

  


"Rei, I am happy that you are home," smiled Erika. Her fingers ran though her husbands brownish-blonde hair along with looking into his brown eyes for a moment. Rei smiled and ran to her mother, giving her a hug along with her father, her eyes burning.

  


"I am happy to be home as well mother. At least I am off that ship instead of being trapped with that perverted pig!" She glared in General Jedite's direction only for him to bow.

  


"Queen Erika, King Chad. It is wonderful to meet you. I see that your daughter gets her beauty from her mother," he smiled. Rei snorted and rolled her eyes.

  


"Thank-you General Jedite. I would like you to attend a wedding if you are able to of course. It will be the marriage between Prince Zeus and my daughter, Princess Rei---"

  


"What?!" screeched Rei while she glared at her mother and father, looking from one to the other. Erika glared and nodded.

  


"You are getting married to Prince Zeus of Earth no matter what you say! I have paid a lot of money to have you finally settle down and I will not put it to waste because of you saying so. Today you will be trying on dresses and start to plan things yourself." Rei hissed as a red aura rose around her while she clutched her fist.

  


"I am NOT going to marry a pig-headed prince from earth no matter how nice he may seem or how handsome he looks! I am going to choose MY husband if I EVER want one. Which is most likely NOT going to happen! I have things to do so don't bother me," growled Rei and then stormed past everyone. Erika glared in her direction.

  


"Do not worry Prince Zeus. She will be marrying you no matter if she likes it or not!" She moved past the man with deep red hair and dark red eyes. He nodded and then followed behind King Chad. Jedite shrugged and then walked back toward the ship with yawn.

  


"I'm going back to bed..."

  


  


~*~Jupiter~*~

  


Makoto tied her knee-high black boots and stood-up, finishing her outfit. It was at least am in the morning while she dressed for some sort of occasion. She walked over to the mirror and took a look at her uniform. A dark green pair of pants fitted her every curve while her matching jacket did the exact same thing, showing off every inch of her body. She pulled her auburn curls back into a bun, making sure it was tightly in place.

  


She exited her room and walked down winding hallways until she reached the room she was looking for. Her eyes looked at the buttons while she fingers decided to do the work. She changed the course for earth instead of Jupiter, knowing that she would not make it home. A smile came over she rose lips and a sigh of relief escaped her. She turned at the new presence that entered the room, looking over the person standing in front of her of.

  


"What are you doing?" asked the tired voice. His starry blue eyes looked at the screen with confusion. Dark grey-blue uniform was wrinkled from falling asleep in it while his over jacket was unbuttoned, showing his tanned muscular chest in the soft glow. Chocolate brown waves were messy from a the night before.

  


"Nothing that concerns you general." His eye brows scrunched at her cold, bitter words that slid off her tongue smoothly. Nephlite noticed her apparel along with the loaded ammo that was stocked up nicely encase a battle would start in space.

  


"Everything concerns me princess. Set that course back for Jupiter or else I will do it myself. I am not going to risk my life at your hands." She simply folded her arms over her chest and stood there.

  


"I am not going to Jupiter no matter what you say general. I refuse to be surrounded by orders, plans, nor High Commander Preston Price," answered Makoto. Nephlite walked over to the controls and started typing away, stopping the ship from moving along with locking all access with a password she would never guess.

  


"Tell me your reasons over breakfast," he muttered and then walked out of the room. She rolled her eyes and started walked towards the kitchen knowing that there was still some cake that was left for the two of them. That was usually their breakfast but if she was in a cooking mood, they usually would have something better then that or frozen. Nephlite grabbed the food along with started the coffee and sat down, passing her a slice.

  


"What is it that is troubling you? You have not acted this cold the entire trip." She breathed finally and leaned back into the chair.

  


"I refuse to be married to some snobbish prince that my parents picked out for me. No matter what I will run away and never return. I would rather get out of this situation by leaving now than later. That way no confrontations will be made."

  


"I see. Marrying you off at such a young age. Most royalty do that. Prince Endyiom is to marry Princess Serenity of course at this age. Most princesses will not marry but only for love. I can tell you are one of those as well." She stayed silent.

  


_If only you know what I was thinking then you would know what type of person I am Nephlite. You would know who I am starting to fall in love with..._

  


"I would rather live with someone I love rather then sleep in the same bed with a stranger, having them touch me, and try to hold me. I cannot do something like that." He looked at her dull emerald eyes and let out a sigh.

  


"I am sorry princess but I cannot house you on earth. You must face your challenges and work this situation out with your parents. We are to head to Jupiter." She watched him leave and let out a long sigh.

  


_I believe I will only be staying in my palace for a couple hours until I may sneak away and never return refuse to marry someone High Commander Preston Price picked out for me. He is completely insane..._

  


Queen Maria watched as the ship slowly came down. Next to her stood Preston Price with his arm around her shoulders gently. She smiled at the new member that stood with them. It was a prince dressed in a black outfit that showed it nice build. His black hair was cut below his ear, a thin black line of hair outlined his chin along with a thin square of black around his mouth. Dark brown eyes looked at the door opening with a grin over his face.

  


Out came Makoto wearing her usual battle uniform that had been cleaned thanks to the Earthian Kingdom. She gave no smile to her mother nor Preston. Instead, she waited for General Nephlite to join by her side and turned to him with no emotion on her face. She extended her hand to him for him to take it awkwardly, gently shaking it.

  


"Thank-you for the escort to Jupiter General Nephlite. I hope that you have a safe trip back to earth along with safe passage to the moon." He bowed and brought her hands up to his lips gently kissing the knuckles.

  


"Thank-you Princess Kino. I will be sure to have Prince Endyiom invite you to the ball we will being having in the honor of his marriage to Princess Serenity within two weeks. Do take care of yourself in that time and do not get into any trouble that I myself would not do." He winked only to receive a blush and made it back to the ship that had just finished being unpacked. She watched it leave only to have a hand touch her shoulder.

  


"It would have pleased Maria if you would have worn a dress for the meeting of Prince Aries of Earth. Perhaps you might wear one for the ball tonight?" he asked. She pushed his hand off her shoulder and started to walk away when he took her wrist.

  


"Is there something bothering you? Is it because Maria and I are getting married Makoto? Have you changed your mind about the acceptance?" he questioned. She pulled her wrist away with must force.

  


"I thought you were better then the enemies I have fought in battle but you are worse then them. You shattered by hopes, my dreams Preston and I will never forgive you. I do not care that you are marrying that cheating whore! As long as I live I will never consider you King nor my father. Kenneth did a damn better job then you ever will. Do not expect me to be here in the morning. I am not going to get married to some worthless prince that you no less picked out. If it means giving up the crown to Jupiter, I will do so."

  


Preston watched her leave without giving Maria one look. The queen looked at her daughter walk towards the training room knowing that there was no chance in getting her out of there. Instead, Prince Aries followed her while fingering his sword by his side, knowing that he would have a chance to fight against the princess. He walked over to Maria and pulled her into his arms only for her to pull back with that fire in her eyes, just like her daughters.

  


"You told her the truth Preston! I did not want her to know what happened to us before but now you have ruined your chances with her and I will not fix it. I need time to think. Perhaps I might have made a mistake in deciding to marry you after all. I should have talked to her and thought about it with her before I answered you." With that she walked away in the same manner leaving him alone...

  


Aries watched her move across the course with great skill and speed, thrusting the sword hard across the air while she managed to dodge the obstacles that stood in her path. Makoto carefully jumped over the moving figure with a forward flip. Her sword swung, slicing the head off. Reality seemed to take place while fake blood squirted. Anger was over her face while she sliced the arms, legs, and finally stood over the figure. With one move, she thrust the sword into its chest.

  


She snapped her fingers, watching it all disappear only to be a plain room with punching bags, a large mat, and figures of people with different colored paint. She threw the sword hard and turned not watching it plunge into the punching bag. Her fingers moved over the jacket buttons, undoing each one slowly until she pulled it off revealing her white tank-top. She turned to his smirking face and started walking toward him.

  


"What are you doing here?" she asked coldly. He watched her place her jacket on the rail without even looking at him while. He walked toward her with a smirk over his lips and leaned on the rail next to her where she sat.

  


"I have a proposition for you princess. Perhaps we might be able to make a little deal, just the two of us with a little sword fighting match for skill?" he asked. He watched her slowly turned to him with a raised eye brow.

  


"Depends on what you want and what is at stake." He looked at her lips that seemed to taught him while he looked at her beauty.

  


"I want you. It is as simple as that. If I win, I marry you without any complaints along with announce this at the ball tonight. You will treat me with respect along with not see General Nephlite again nor contact him." A fire burned in her eyes as she glared at him.

  


"Do not dare to tempt me Prince Aries. Too much is at stake with this beat. What do I get if I beat you at this duel?" she questioned. A smirk curved over her lips, making her almost shutter.

  


"I will leave, persuade your parents to let you find a suitable husband yourself without their help and you will be able to find one within a month. You will never have to see nor speak with me ever again as long as you may live." Temptation took the best of her as she looked at him.

  


"You have my word." He shook her head, sealing the deal while his tongue moved over his lips. His mind was turning slowly while he knew what he was up to. This was going to be a fight neither of them would ever forget if their life depended on it...

  


~*~Venus~*~

  


Princess Minako felt a hand on her shoulder, making her turn to the young man that had managed to sneak up on the crying girl. She wiped her tears away and looked at the man she was to be married to instead of her lover, Kunzite. Anubis took a seat beside her with a small smile on his face only to have her look away from him, not wanting to know anything about him. He breathed out a sigh trying to get into a mood that would suit her.

  


"We could make a deal about the matters at hand Princess Minako if you would like. But of course you would have to agree on the terms if you are willing to risk it." She turned to him sharply while her dull blue eyes looked at him, wanting him to tell her more.

  


"I am ready Prince Anubis. Do tell me about what you have in mind. I will risk anything and everything to be with Kunzite and I believe that you know that by now." He smiled at her response along with leaned back in his seat.

  


"As you know, the ball is tonight. Which ever of us has the longest waiting list and most danced with at the end of the night, they win. If I win, I get you as my wife along with you not having contact with General Kunzite until death do we part. If you win, I leave, persuade your parents to let you marry General Kunzite, and never come back into your life. Do we have a deal?" he asked. A smirk moved over her lips as she looked at him with more hope on her face.

  


"I give you my word Prince Anubis. Best of luck to you," she smiled and then walked away from him, wanting to get ready for the ball...

  


~*~Mercury~*~

  


Ami looked at the three large piles of books that were on the table in front of her while she decided to catch up on her reading as much as possible before the ball tonight. While she was gone at the Moon Palace, she didn't have enough time to get the new books that were to be delivered to her kingdom library. A sigh left her while she pushed up her glasses. She ignored the figure walking into the room and continued by turning the page quickly.

  


"Princess Ami, may I please speak with you?" asked Prince Cale as he walked in. She gestured for him to simply sit down as she continued to read. He gently took her book away, making her looked up at him.

  


"Yes Prince Cale?" she asked. 

  


"I know that you are not happy about the situation at hand by your actions. You have seemed to be avoiding me at every cost whether it is speaking to someone all of a sudden, going into another room, or trying to read. I have decided to make a deal with you." Her eyes widened as she looked up at him.

  


"Deal? What sort of deal?" she questioned with a raised brow. He smiled and looked deep into her aqua blue eyes, wanting to look at them all night.

  


"This deal is only between the two of us. We are to have a match in skills along with knowledge. Both of us are to come up with a devised plan on the construction of a palace with great defense, and perfect structure for your parents once you are married. They will be the judges and both plans will be given by an unknown person. If I win, I get you as my wife, your loyalty, respect, along with you having no contact to General Zosite. If you win, I leave your palace and make sure you have the choice to marry someone you would like." She looked at him slowly and then nodded.

  


"You have a deal."

  


~*~Mars~*~

  


Rei looked around the temple trying to figure out about her visions but nothing seemed to come. It was as if the sacred fire had stopped talking to her for fear of something happening. She let out a long deep sigh and turned at the sound of someone walking toward her. Prince Zeus was coming in her direction with a stern look on his face. He bowed in front of her with a smirk playing across his lips.

  


"What do you want?" she growled. The grin grew wider as he watched her walk away and looked at the charms that were written carefully in her language.

  


"I would like to make a deal with your Princess Rei. I believe that you will be quite interested in the terms along with the challenge itself." She turned to him, her eyes burning.

  


"Speak." She watched him carefully, making sure that his eyes would not leave hers.

  


"I challenge you to making as many sacred charms tonight along with blessing all of them from the sacred fire. Whomever has the most and is done by the eighth hour. If I win, I have you as my wife along with your love, care, and respect along with you having no communications with General Jedite. If you win, I will leave along with have your parents change their mind by letting you marry whom ever you choose." A smile spread across her lips.

  


"You have a deal Prince Zeus. Start packing your things."

  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


AN: Sorry it took me so long to get it out but I hope you like it! Now that I have Christmas Break out, I have enough time to write, write, write! Have a great day! R/R!


	6. Chapter Five

**Chapter Five**

  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


Makoto stepped off her ship that had landed on earth. It had been three months since everything had messed up, causing her dreams and hopes to shatter like glass. She was the first to arrive since the other princesses were having some troubles. They would soon arrive within the hour. Prince Endyiom stood with his generals. She cast her eyes away from the smiling faces as Prince Endyiom walked toward her. He hugged her gently along with kissed her forehead.

  


"Princess Makoto, I have heard of the great news that has traveled from all the planets until it reached my palace. You have decided to marry Prince Aries of Earth. That is simply wonderful. I hope that you two will be happy through your years together. Any plans for a heir right have you two are married?" he asked. She restrained herself from wanting to slap his happy face.

  


"No. I have decided that we are not going to have any heirs through the time we are both married. Instead, the Jovian throne will be passed onto another heir that I am sure my mother and Preston are going to conceive the night after they are wed but most likely before hand," she answered with as little emotion as possible. Prince Endyiom looked at her with a strange expression but then shook it off.

  


"That is your choice to be made since you will be the one to be in pain while carrying a child in your womb for nine long months. I am sorry for the chaos around the palace since it seems that all of you princesses are to be married on earth. My mother is making sure that all the other queens agree on the décor along with music. I believe there are dresses for you try on. General Nephlite will lead you to the room while I speak with Prince Aries." She nodded as Aries walked off the ship.

  


"Prince Endyiom! It is wonderful to see you again along with your generals. It has been years since the last summer we met before I was sent out to war," said Aries. Both men smiled and nodded for at each other.

  


_Prince Aries? That bastard! I should have known he was the one behind all of this to take Princess Makoto away from me...I have always hated that evil man since the first time he set foot in this palace,_ thought Nephlite. He lead Makoto down the hall and toward the dressing chambers that was nearly at the entirely other end of the palace.

  


"Are you all right princess? You seem to cast your eyes away from me direction along to ignore my presence even though I am beside you. Has something happened that you would like to speak about to me?" he asked. His starry blue eyes looked over her emotionless face while her eyes stayed away from his.

  


"I am a bit light-headed from the trip. Currently I just recovered from an injury on Jupiter but I will be all right. Do not worry one bit about me General Nephlite," she said with a smile forming on her lips. He looked at her for a moment and then continued to lead her down the halls, taking the longest way as possible. His hand gently took hers for a moment.

  


"I do worry about you for you are about to marry a man that is pure evil. I do not want you to make a mistake that you will have to live with for the rest of your life. You even said yourself that you would rather live and marry someone that you love rather then have a stranger in the same bed, trying to hold you or even touch you. Turn back now before it is too late." He felt her hand squeeze his for a moment while her emerald eyes looked up at him.

  


"I cannot turn back no matter how much I try Nephlite. I can only try and hope that he will change his mind by doing many things to anger him. I hope that you will help me with these plans of mine and soon I will explain my situation to you," she smiled. Her eyes looked around to see Aries turning the corner. She pulled herself up to his heigth and kissed him passionately. Once she pulled away, she looked at the wide eyes of her friend.

  


"Princess..." Her fingers moved over his lips gently while a smile played on her lips. She winked at him and took his hand in hers, leading him to continue.

  


"Now the war begins," she said with a smile over her soft pink lips. Aries growled while his fist was clutched tightly while looking at his fiancee walk away with the older man...

  


  


Princess Minako Aino of Venus stepped off her ship with her eyes burning brightly along with a large smile. She looked up at Prince Endyiom and quickly envelped him in a large hug. Next to come out was Prince Anubis. A sly smile was over his face while he looked General Kunzite. Quickly, Minako pulled out a present from her inner deminsional pocket and placed it in Endyiom's arms. He looked at her completely confused.

  


"Princess Minako, I am happy to see you but I do not know why you are handing me this gift. Please explain," he said. She smacked his head hard while glaring up at him.

  


"You forgot?! How could you forget such a glorious day such as this? I should strangle you Prince Endyiom and kick you while lay on the floor! Today is Mako's brithday!" His eyes widened as he looked at Minako, her face angry.

  


"General Kunzite, take Princess Minako to town. I know that she will be able to pick someone more suitable for our dearest Princess Makoto," said Endyiom. Kunzite bowed and lead Minako to the stables. Once they entered, she tackled him in the hay while planting kisses all over his face. He let out a chuckle while bringing her face to look at him.

  


"I missed you as well Miko." A smile curved over his lips. She moved from his grip, taking his lips in hers passionately. She relaxed in his arms feeling safe alas.

  


"I am sorry Kun but I have to marry that man unless you could find some information about him that could jeprodize the Silver Alliance. At least set something up on him along with the other girls. They do not want to marry those men unless it is their last choice. Promise me you will," she asked with pleading eyes. He kissed her forehead.

  


"I will Miko. We will work together to find information. I know that Zosite and Ami are good at finding information, Rei and Jedite know how to read the sacred fire, Nephlite and Makoto are good at war along with making up good plans, and we are good with people skills. We will buy Makoto something for her birthday along with ask around," said Kunzite. She smiled and hugged him tightly.

  


"You are too wonderful," she smiled...The journey didn't take long as the two came to town where Minako just remembered something.

  


"I remember that I brought an extra present for Mako and it is in my pocket," giggled Minako. Kunzite just smiled and took her hand . Now, they would be asking questions, gathering information, and trying to find out exactly who these four men where...

  


  


  


Princess Rei Hino of Mars walked off her ship with a pissed look on her face. She turned to Prince Zeus, punched him, and then walked over to Prince Endyiom with a smile on her face. She hugged him along with gave him a kiss on the cheek.

  


"I am sorry that you had to see that Prince Endyiom. Where are the other girls?" asked Rei trying to find anyone else that might be lurking around in the shadows to scare her to death.

  


"General Kunzite and Princess Minako went to town to get Makoto a birthday present since I forgot. Nephlite took Makoto to try on wedding dresses and I believe you need to go to the same room as well. I would love to have a chat with your fiance, Prince Zeus. I hope he has been treating you well. General Jedite will lead you to where Makoto is," said Endyiom. She smiled and bowed.

  


"I will see you later Prince Endyiom. Do not forget about the surprise party you are suppose to throw for Mako. It is to be in the garden within two hours," smiled Rei and then walked off. He let his head drop while he looked up at Zeus holding his jaw.

  


"I believe that you might have your hands full Prince Endyiom. I will bid you farewell and leave to my chambers," said Zeus with a bow. Endyiom watched him leave and let out a long sigh.

  


"Zosite, once Ami arrives please go set-up for the party," begged Endyiom. Zosite grinned, looking at Endyiom with a wink.

  


"I might have better things to do as of showing Princess Ami to the library," he answered. Endyiom growled and folded his arms over his chest...Rei looked at Jedite with a small smile on her lips. She loved the way his blonde hair moved while he walked.

  


"I saw something in the sacred fire. I would like you to check it out with me later this evening if you could Jedite," she said, breaking the silence. He smiled, looking at the girl before him.

  


"I know. There has been somethings that I have been sensing even since those brothers appeared here. Only Cale is missing out of the bunch," growled Jedite. Rei looked at his expression, anger.

  


"Is there something bothering you Jedite?" asked Rei. He continued walking while the thoughts spun through his head.

  


"Zeus and I are rivals," said Jedite. Rei grinned as she latched onto his arm. She knew exactly what she needed to do to get Jedite to kill him.

  


"Do you want him taking me away from you Jedite? We have to find some way to get these brothers to back off and leave us princesses alone. I know that I am not the only one to think up this idea. I believe that you did not hear about Makoto, huh?" she asked. Jedite turned his blue eyes to her, looking for something.

  


"What happened to Makoto?" he asked. Rei looked away as they continued to walk. She remembered hearing the news too well along with seeing everything fall into place. Slowly she began her story.

  


"She was running away from the castle and entered the forest where her very own archers attacked her, not wanting to let her get away. The poor thing was stuck in bed for at least one of the two weeks sick after the healers were finished with her. Ami and I were there to fix her up. Poor Ami was about the puke from the deep gash in her shoulder by the arrow. At least it seems that she is doing better but I am not sure. Aries, Zeus, and Cale seemed to be talking about something. I know there is something going on between them and I want to find out," growled Rei. Jedite patted her arm while looking down at her.

  


"Do not worry Rei. I know that everything will be perfectly fine. Believe. Kunzite has some plans that we' will notify you about," said Jedite. He opened the door and let her in the room mostly seeing white. Until he heard some shouting. Rei ran back out with tears in her eyes. Jedite grabbed her arm, looking at her.

  


"Mako collapsed! We need Ami to take a look at her before it is too late!" Jedite ran with the crying princess towards the front of the palace...

  


  


  


Princess Ami Mizuno of Mercury walked off the ramp and smiled at Prince Endyiom. She hugged him gently while holding her doctors bag in her hand. He looked down at it confused.

  


"What did you bring that for?" asked Prince Endyiom. She just continued smiling.

  


"Just incase of an emergency. While being in a castle filled with people that could get hurt, I know that I will be needed." She moved her shoulder length blue hair behind an ear. She looked up at the sound of running only to see Rei in tears.

  


"Ami, something is wrong with Mako!" She gripped the medical bag tightly in her hand and ran toward Rei who lead the way. She nearly ran into Nephlite carring the limp girl towards the medical ward except Ami made him bring her into the nearest room, the library.

  


"Take the wedding dress off her," she ordered. Quickly Rei pulled the girl out of it and pushed the dress into Jedite's arms without even a though to it. Ami looked at the guase filled with blood on her shoulder and quickly opened. The wound had been torn open again, causing to lose a lot of blood. Who knew how much guase Makoto had gone through. She growled and started closing it shut once again, knowing that this girl wouldn't sit still unless forced.

  


"Is she going to be alright Ami? Did she lose too much blood?" asked Rei. Ami shook her head while letting out a long sigh.

  


"Makoto must have been in a fight with Aries on the way here. Most likely she tore it without realizing the damage she had done. I'm glad we caught it before it was too late. I don't think she would have made it," sighed Ami. Nephlite took off his jacket and wrapped it around the girl and picked her up from the table. Rei, Ami, and Jedite followed behind towards her room.

  


"Would you like to stay with her until she awakes?" asked Rei looking at Nephlite, knowing his response. They left him while he laid the princess on her bed, covered her, and sat in the chair. His jacket was still over her while he sat in a chair next to the bed...Minako and Kunzite galloped up to the palace with a firm look over their face. Quickly, they ran in while searching for the others. Finally they stopped where they saw Rei, Ami, Zosite, and Jedite talking in the library. Luckily they only had two more to find.

  


"Get to the temple, I'm calling a meeting for the senshi and generals only. Everything will be explained as soon as we get there. Where is Makoto and Nephlite?" asked Minako with a frustrated look on her face. The four quickly followed behind the steaming princess of venus.

  


"In her room. Nephlite carried her there about two hours ago," answered Ami. Minako moved in that direction and quickly opened the door to see Makoto buttoning her war uniform. She just ignored the group and placed on her hat. Nephlite was still asleep in the chair until she walked over and nudged him.

  


"Come on. The girls are most likely having a meeting. Lets go." He grabbed his jacket and started buttoning it while they walked down the hall. After walking down the long dirt path, they entered the temple and quickly moved inside. Minako closed her eyes for a moment while she sparkled. Then she appeared in her dark yellow uniform in the same style as Makoto's. Rei and Ami caught on, both sparkling until they were in similar uniforms. Minako paced around the room with her lips set firm.

  


"After Kunzite and I did a little research over time, we found our..._fiance_...sitting together in a small private room talking to each other. They seemed to be laughing while grinning at each other. Of course, they went over their plans only for it to be told that they are the sons of Berl, are only marrying the princesses for domination, and will soon enough start attacking if their plans don't move into action. It seems that Endyiom and Serenity has both been taken over by this evil force which leaves us only one thing to do. We must fight against these demons and take cast them back to the pits of hell where they belong! Together we will rally up our troops and attack Berl before she started to get out of hand. Lets just hope we get to them before they get to us. I believe we are already paired for the battled ahead since it would be better if each senshi goes with a general. Do you have any ideas of how to slowly torture these men?" asked Minako.

  


"Of course I have already thought about that Minako-chan. I started it just this afternoon when Aries turned the corner to follow Nephlite and I. Just go against your promises and started playing tricks with each of them while spending time with the generals. It will help to spark a fire," said Makoto while she lounged on the wood seat.

  


"I still haven't told any of you about my vision, have I?" asked Rei only to receive no as her answer. She let out a sigh. "The fire told me about something coming and then burnt out. Only now do I understand what it means. Tonight we should call our men that will be faithful to us in battle and only then will we ever win. We should send a decree of war to each of them proving that we're not a afraid and will fight them after dropping the hint that we know. It will make things more interesting."

  


"Yes Rei, but have you thought and the effects it will cause? What will our parents say when they find out that we are the one that started it? Won't they take away the soldiers? We've been at war for a long time but, right now I know it's the best to do so. Tomorrow, we set out," said Ami. They nodded and quickly left...so, the war begins...

  


  


  


  


  


"Get out of my way you bastard!" Rei growled as she let burning arrows fly toward the men charging toward her. Jedite ran toward the battle field with sword drawn high into the air, ready to let blood spill onto the earth. For three weeks they had been at battle with the princes they were once engaged to. Rei had decided to take the first shift of war only for it to be taking it's toll already. They had been pressed back against their will until earth decided to abandon them. Rei picked up her communicator.  
  
"What? Can't you see I'm in a battle here?" she growled.  
  


"I'm sorry to both you Rei but it' important. The rulers of earth told us that we need to leave before they send their own armies on us as well. Queen Serenity told us to teleport to the moon where she will help us with the battle along with have us rest as much as possbile since we do need it. We're all runing on about two hours of sleep or less with a lot of caffiene in our systems. Ami demands that we go so we can be healthy and ready for battle. Teleport out of there now," ordered Minako.

  


"I'm not leaving anywhere until I finish this battle. You know how much this means to me Minako. The only way I'm going to leave is if you drag my dead body to the burial grounds of Mars!"  
  
"As the leader of the Senshi, I command you leave at once and be on the moon as soon as possible. Leave a general in charge of your army and then have him leave when the battle is won or unless they need to evacuate," demanded Minako. Rei nodded.  
  
"As you wish Venus."

  


  


~*~

  


  


Rei walked into the battle room and took her seat next across from Jedite while Artimuis stood in front of the room showing the areas where armies stood on earth. It seemed the King of Earth was also bringing his armies together to battle against the moon. But something that shocked them was Endyiom joined their side on the moon and took his seat at the head of the table, looking over the plans.  
  


"It seems that Beryl and her sons have taken over the earth palace and that was the reason why I left. They are planning to take full attack on all the planets to rule to universe. Beryl's sons were to marry the princesses to help with the domination. Their plan back fired and now everything is going to be hard from now on. They want to win and will do anything, even kill themselves," answered Endyiom. Ami let out a sigh while she typed on her computer and entered it from them all to see.  
  
"So far, I have placed guards around the palace. The moon kingdom was never meant to be a battling ground but we'll have to do with what we have. All of us are to take a section around the palace and bring out armies to us. Minako and Kunzite, you're at the front gates of the castle, Makoto and Nephlite, south gates. Rei and Jedite, east gates. Zosite and I will take the west gates. This way, we are all protecting the outer sides of the kingdom. The moon palace will have complete control of the inside along with guards placed every where. Shifts will make it where we are watching 24/7, got that?" asked Ami.  
  
Her fell senshi nodded as they quickly started pulling out their communicators to get their armies lined up and ready for battle. Nephlite looked at Makoto while she still didn't dare to look at her communicator. Finally she pressed the button for a hologram to come up, showing Preston Price.  
  
"Makoto, what is the meaning of this? You are to be married yet you start a war instead---"

  


"Do not talk to me in that tone of voice. Commander, I reside at the moon palace. I need all the Jovian troops sent as soon as possible. Get them here today." With that, she clicked off. Queen Serenity entered the room and looked at all of them with a smile.  
  
"You all need to rest. I will be sure that your plans are put into action and ready by morning. My guards will escort you to your chambers." The senshi nodded and followed the guards to their chambers where sleep hit them quickly after their baths....  
**AN: ** Yea, I haven't worked on this in forever but I'm going to finish this today. The Epilouge is next.


	7. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


Minako awoke to the sound of people screaming after what seemed like a minute when she had closed her eyes. Quickly she transformed while someone pounded on her door. Getting a ball of golden light ready in her hand, she opened it to see a palace guard injured.  
  
"Venus, we're under attack!" Minako quickly ran as fast as possible and pounded on Rei's door. She opened it to see Rei already gone and moved toward the rest of the senshi's room. Ami nor Makoto where found in their rooms either. Quickly, she ran outside to see the battle field bloody with the palace guards along with Moon soldiers. What surprised her the most was Kunzite cutting the head off a Moon soldier. She drew her sword and and ran toward him.  
  
"Kunzite!" He turned to her with pure white glowing eyes. She growled at the smirk over his face as he walked toward her, sword gribbed tightly in hand.

  


"You're next." Minako growled as she charged him, clashing swords even though her heart was breaking. Her love, the man she had given herself to, trusted, and gave everything up for was taken over by the forces of Beryl. Even though she didn't want to fight him, she knew she couldn't let the Moon Kingdom down and would fight until death for her princess...  


Rei hissed at Jedite even though she was broken inside, thinking that this wasn't true but it was very true. She used as much fire as she though possible but he seemed to get the upper hand of everything and flung her sword away, it landing a few feet away. She stood tall and looked him the the eye while he took the last swing...

  


  


Ami continued typing away in the center control trying to put up the shields to protect the people but it didn't seem to be working. She turned at a door opening only to see Zosite enter where she nodded to his pressence and turned back to the controls.

  


"I can't get the shield up. It seems like something is wrong with the control or that something is missing that connects the shields," said Ami. An evil laugh sounded behind her only for her to turn. In his hand she saw the connector that booted up the shields along with a sword in his hand. Before she could power-up, he swung his sword quickly....

  


  


Makoto growled while she fought as hard as she could against him. With every blow he delt against her sword, her arms tingled letting her know they weren't going to stand much longer. But she didn't want to give up. She wanted to change him back to the man she knew, the man she loved, whom she talked to, hugged, kissed, and told all her secrets to. But something told her that wasn't going to happen and she would have to deal with the fact of him being dead or him killing her.

  


Both of them brought death but right now it didn't matter. She would rather die then live without him, knowing that she had to be the one to kill him. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Minako's sword shatter only for Kunzite to take his chance and chop her head off. Her heart sunk while she pushed Nephlite's attack off. She dropped her sword and stood there with her eyes open, looking at his empty ones holding hate and evil. He did what he knew with an evil laugh to follow, taking the life of his princess...

  


Queen Serenity watched as her daughter commited suicide after watching Endyiom being slaughtered along with her Royal Guardians. Her eyes looked at the imperial silver crystal knowing that this was her last and only chance at letting her daughter live even though she wouldn't be able to see her grow....

  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


**An:** Yep, that's all. You know what happens from there. The whole SM series. Thanks for reading.


End file.
